Ser Padre
by TanInu
Summary: Cáp. 11: Corazón . De vuelta al castillo, peligro inminente. Él necesita explicarle bien sus razones, ella necesita darle una oportunidad. Quien sabe, tal vez él le diga más de lo que cree.
1. Obligación

**Bueno, ya todos me han de conocer, pero para los que no: Soy TanInu (Tania) he escrito varios fics ya (Hijo de la Luna, Fantasma de Amor, Radio, entre otros). Este es un fic del cual me enorgullezco mucho. Aviso que hay una gran cantidad de faltas de otografia, pues estoy en una laptp, bueno, mi laptop pero es americana. Y por lo tanto, no posee algunas letras, lo notaran. Y no hay acentos. (Y yo que tanto me esfuerzo en mi ortografia T-T) Ejem, bueno, es un fic al honor del padre. Finalizara cuando ese dia llegue.**

**Aqui mostrare a un InuYasha mucho mas carinoso, bueno, mas bien es obligado a serlo cuando se vuele padre aunque no lo desee. Mejor no adelanto hechos, espero que sea de su agrado y que dejen reviews.**

**-**

**-...- (Lo que los personajes dicen)**

**-"..."- (Lo que los personajes piensan)**

**()-()-()-()-() (Cambio de escena)**

**(...) (Lo que la autora dice)**

**_blah blah blah (Los Flash Back o alguna cancion, poema algo que pueda poner en un futuro)_**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, sino a la autora del anime y manga, Rumiko Takahashi. El unico personaje que me pertenece es la pequena Kaori.**

**-**

**-**

**Cap. 01: Obligacion.**

Caminaba lo mas rapido que podia, sintiendo como las gotas se lluvia golpeaban su rostro con fuerza, obligandolo a cerrar de vez en cuando sus dorados ojos. Lo que menos queria era que su presiada carga cayera y se lastimase. Suspiro mientras miraba el bulto entre sus brazos.  
Como se habia metido en un lio asi? Y por que el?

**---FLASH BACK--**-

_El cielo habia sido cubierto por una oscura capa, con solo unos toque brillantes que las estrellas brindaban. En la Tierra, todos dormitaban con mucha tranquilidad. Una brisa trajo consigo un extrano y a la vez atrayente aroma. Unos ojos dorados relucieron en la oscuridad, olfateando el aire se levanto e intento escuchar algun sonido que estuviera fuera de lugar. Gruno por lo bajo mientras se estiraba, listo para ir a ver que era eso que lo llamaba con un mensaje aromantico. Esa escencia le era totalemente desconocida, y esa era otra razon por la que deseaba ir. Lo que menos queria era que los atacaran con la guardia baja y con sus companeros heridos. Aunque, el no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, la batalla pasada con ese youkai gigante le dejo una herida algo profunda en el abdomen. Khe, no era nada importante para el, pensaba el hanyou caminando hacia el bosque, no sin antes detenerse al escuchar como algo se movia entre las cobijas._

_-Kirara, quedate donde estas._

_El pequeno animal se movio inquieto, sabia que su amigo no estaria tranquilo hasta que descubriera de donde venia ese extrano aroma. Se acerco lentamente,  
maullando._

_-Tranquila, volvere, solo quiero saber a quien pertenece el aroma_

_Se detuvo y se sento frente a el, el hanyou estaba conciente de que el animal tambien hacia detectado el aroma, y por lo tanto tampoco iba a estar tranquilo. Con una sonrisa se encamino en las profundidades del bosque, perdiendose en la bruma que se formaba por las grandes nubes de lluvia que repentinamente se habian formado sobre ellos. Una tormenta estaba proxima._

_Maullo una ultima vez, antes de regresar junto a la taiyo, para intentar descansar un poco. Sabia que el hanyou armaria un gran alboroto y sus companeros necesitarian a alguien que les protegiese._

_**()-()-()-()-()**_

_El viento le golpeaba la cara, mientras con una agilidad sobrehumana saltaba de arbol en arbol, siguiendo ese aroma que lo llamaba con tanta insistencia. Su instinto le decia que debia de ser precavido, pues un poder bastante poderoso acompanada a esa escencia. Bajo la velocidad cuando sintio como su cuerpo atravezaba una barrera invisible. Miro tras de si, grunendo, sea lo que sea que se encuentre alli, lo queria solo a el. Bajo del arbol y camino con lentitud, podia sentir como el aroma se volvia mas y mas fuerte._

_Se abrio paso entre unos arbustos, y vio algo que le hizo detener. Una especie de esfera de energia se encontraba flotando a pocos centimentros del piso. El aroma venia de esa extrana cosa. Puso su mano sobre la empunadura de Tessaiga, listo para desenfundarla cuando el lo necesitara. Y entonces, tomandolo por sorpresa, un fuerte resplandor se vio, cegandolo momentaneamente. Se alejo por puro instinto, y desenfundo la espada, esperando cuanlquier ataque sorpresa, pero nunca llego. Cuando el brillo cedio, una nitida silueta se revelo ante el._

_-Quien demonios eres tu?--pregunto mirando a ese espectro femenino._

_-Te he llamado, pues tu ayuda necesito, hanyou._

_-Khe, y para que?--pregunto apretando aun mas la espada._

_-Para vencer a ese demonio que os asecha._

_-Naraku?--dijo intentado adivinar de quien se trataba._

_-El nombre lo desconosco, pero muy poderoso es y estoy conciente de que necesitan mi ayuda._

_-Khe, no es verdad._

_-Seguid negandolo, pero en tu interior conoces la verdad._

_-Y si fuera asi, en que podrias ayudar...?--pregunto arrogantemente._

_-En mas de lo que te imaginas, pero primero, necesito que tu hagas me hagas un gran favor, no solo a mi, a toda la humanidad._

_-Y se puede saber, para que?-_

_-Para traer a este mundo a mi reencarnacion._

_-Que...?--dijo sin entender_

_-Ya no hay tiempo...--murmuro poniendo una semblante serio y haciendo que el resplandor que le rodeaba brillara aun mas._

_En una abrir y cerrar de ojos el resplandor que cubria al espiritu, paso a l cuerpo del hibrido, provocandole un dolor insoportable. Su corazon latio con fuerza, sentia como su sangre corria a gran velocidad por todo su cuerpo, y como a cada segundo que pasaba se calentaba mas. No pudo evitarlo. Cayo de rodillas, gimiendo de dolor, y tan repentino como fue, todo acabo. El resplandor desaparecio, volviendo a tomar la forma del espectro, pero ahora habia algo distinto, en su mano derecha, sostenia una pequena esfera dorada._

_Levanto la mirada, grunendo furioso, no podia moverse. Su cuerpo aun estaba renuente a hacer un movimiento brusco. Junto toda su fuerza y se hinco, mirando con rencor al espectro._

_-Que demonios hiciste!?-_

_-Ya no hay tiempo...--murmuro desapareciendo, y entrando en la esfera dorada, uniendose lentamente. Abrio los ojos con asombro, cuando la esfera fue tomando la forma de un ser humano pequeno. Trago con algo de dificultad, sentia su garganta sumamente seca. Un brillo cegador se hizo presente, obligandolo a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y cubrirse con su haori. Cuando el brillo cedio, un sonido poco comun llego a las peludas orejas de hibrido. Poco a poco fue quitando el haori de sus ojos, buscando al ser que clamaba asi._

_Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando en el piso un pequeno bebe lloraba con desesperacion. Era una nina. No era mayor de los dos meses de nacida, sus ojos los mantenia apretados al igual que sus pies y manitas, gracias al puchero que hacia. Su piel era blanca como la nieve, y sus cabellos negros, con un toque platinado. Se acerco lentamente, tomandola en brazos y mirandola con curiosidad._

_Al instante la bebe callo, mirando al joven con sus hermosos ojos dorados. El hibrido abrio los suyos, notando cuan parecida era la bebe a el. Acerco un poco su rostro, y al instante sintio como la manita de la bebe tomaba un mecho de su cabello y lo jalaba divertida. Gimio de dolor, antes de grunir y mirarla con reproche. La bebe, por su parte, reia de lo lindo, tironeando del cabello del joven._

_-Hey, suelta...--decia algo enojado._

_La bebe lo miro, y sus ojitos se llenaron de liquido salino, sus mejillas se inflaron un poco, avisando que una serenata de lagrimas venia en camino. El hanyou la miro asustado, justo antes de que la bebe explotara en llanto. Trago nervioso, miro a su alrededor como intentando encontrar una salida, y entonces recordo como Kikyou mecia a uno de los bebes de la aldea, solo lo habia visto una vez, pero con eso le bastaba. _

_Comenzo a mecerla, intentando que se calmara; los gritos se volvieron sollozos, y luego silencio. Sonrio triunfal, ahora solo le quedaba descubrir de donde habia salido el bebe y a donde se habia metido el espectro. Para colmo, no tenia ni la mas minima idea de quien habia sido ese espiritu. Unos sonidos graciosos le obligaron a voltear hacia la bebe que estaba haciendo burbujas con su saliva. Una sonrisa tierna cruzo por su rostro, antes de que un vientro frio soplaba. _

_-Debes de cuidarla--se escucho la voz resonar._

_-Hey espera, por que yo, eh?--gritando mientras bajaba lentamente a la bebe._

_-Por que eres el unico ser con sangre youkai, que posee un corazon noble y lleno de bondad._

_Un fugaz sonrojo cruzo por sus mejillas, no le gustaba que le dijeran ese tipo de cosas. Miro a la bebe que ya estaba un poco palida y fria, siguiendo un instinto que hasta ese momento desconocia, la termino de bajar._

_-No se de donde saliste, pero no te puedo dejar aqui._

_La dejo por unos segundos en el piso, para quitarse el haori y envolverla en el. La cargo, y camino de regreso al campamento. Poco a poco las gotas fueron cayendo del cielo, anunciando que estaba comenzando una tormenta. Perfecto, ahora se iba a mojar._

**---FIN DEL FLASH BACK---**

Se detuvo cuando entro al claro, mirando a sus companeros aun dormidos. Escucho el maullido de bienvenida de la mononoke, y se acerco. El animalito olfateo el aire con curiosidad, y cuando el hanyou lo vio, se hinco a su altura para que olfateara a la pequena. Ahora que lo pensaba, debia de ponerle un nombre. Escucho como el monje se movia inquieto en su funton, pronunciando algunas palabras inentendibles, pero por lo que pudo entender, estaba sonando con la taiyo. Nego lentamente, mientras se levantaba y se subia en uno de los arboles sentados, seguido de la mononoke.

-Como te llamare, pequena?--decia mirando a la ahora dormida criatura.

Los rayos de sol comenzaron a aparecer tras las montanas, anunciando que un nuevo dia acababa de iniciar. Miro el astro sol salir tras las montanas, y como el viento traia un suave perfume de flores silvestres. Sonrio antes de mirar a la bebe.

-Kaori, te llamaras Kaori.

Se recargo en el arbol, analizando bien lo que habia pasado hace unas horas. Suspiro, escuchando como sus acompanantes se levantaban lentamente. Miro a la miko, y recordo una insignificante cosa. Como demonios les iba a explicar lo de la bebe? No eran tan estupidos como para no darse cuenta del enorme parentesco que tenia, sin contar ese poder espiritual que poseia a pesar de su corta edad. Kami, iban a pensar en lo peor.

-Miroku dira que soy peor que el--decia en un grunido--Sango que quitara la hombria de un solo golpe--decia con temor--Y para rematar, Kagome cavara mi tumba con tantos Osuwaris que me dara--dijo para finalizar, tragando con dificultad.

Maldijo mentalente, recargandose en el tronco del arbol.

-Ya los puedo escuchar.."InuYasha, y esa bebe?..."--decia imitando la voz de Kagome--"Se parece mucho a ti, pero tiene el poder espiritual de una sacerdotiza"--decia--"Es tuya y de Kikyou, cierto?"--decia moviendo la cabeza--"Ese un idiota, Osuwari...!"-finalizaba grunendo--Si, asi mismo me la imagino.

-InuYasha...--decia Kagome desde abajo--Y ese bebe?--preguntaba muy sorprendida.

Oh demonios, ya empezaba. Acababa de convertirse en padre y ya iba a dejar a su hija huerfana. Que Kami se apiadara de su alma, o mejor dicho, que Kagome se apiadara de su alma.

-

-

-

-

Continuara...


	2. Mentiras Piadosas

**Muchas gracias a todos pos la aceptación que hasta ahroa ha tenido el fic. Espero que logre acumular una gran cantidad de reviews, bueno, esa es mi meta, reto y misión cada vez que publico una historia, y sé que posiblemente también es la de muchos. Aquí dejo la continuación, que espero, sea de su agrado**

**-**

**SER PADRE**

**-**

**-...- (Lo que los personajes dicen)**

**-"..."- (Lo que los personajes piensan)**

**()-()-()-()-() (Cambio de escena)**

**(...) (Lo que la autora dice)**

_**blah blah blah (Los Flash Back o alguna cancion, poema algo que pueda poner en un futuro)**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, sino a la autora del anime y manga, Rumiko Takahashi. El único personaje que me pertenece es la pequeña Kaori y posibles youkais que aparezcan en futuros capítulos**

**-**

**-**

**Cáp. 02: Mentiras piadosas.**

Se encontraba paralizada, viendo como el hanyou poseía entre sus brazos un pequeño bebé. No entendía muy bien de que se trataba, pues lo conocía demasiado bien, y estaba conciente de que ese chico no daba una con los niños, entonces¿De dónde venía ese bebé?

-InuYasha…

-Eh, buenos días, Kagome…--decía nervioso, apretando un poco más a la pequeña contra su pecho.

**-**Contéstame¿Y ese bebé?—decía un poco más seria.

-Bueno, yo, es una larga historia.--decía tartamudeando.

-Si no bajas por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas para que me expliques—amenazaba la miko.

No lo pensó dos veces y bajó rápidamente. No estaba tan loco como para exponer así a la pequeña bebé. Tragó un poco de saliva, listo para inventar cualquier historia. La miko, por su parte, se acercaba lentamente para poder ver mejor a la pequeña criatura. La vio allí, envuelta en el haori del muchacho y lo volteo a ver con una fría mirada.

-¿Puedo…?—preguntó acercando sus brazos, cambiando su semblante por uno muy tierno. Y haciendo que el hanyou se tambaleara, odiaba esos cambios de ánimo.

Lentamente la fue soltando, para dejar que la miko la cargase, lo mejor era actuar de la forma más tranquila o iba a empezar a sospechar. Escucho como los demás se acercaban para ver lo que su amiga tenía en las manos. Estaba perdido.

-¡Oh, qué linda!—exclamó Sango al ponerse junto a su amiga.

-¿De dónde salió, eh?—preguntaba el zorrito subiendo en el hombro de la taiyo.

-No lo sé. InuYasha la tenía.

Lo miraron, comenzó a sudar¿Qué les decía? Que era su hija estaba descartado, no sólo se ganaría el rencor de la miko, sino el desprecio de todos los demás, sin contar los insultos. "Vamos, InuYasha, piensa" se decía a sí mismo intentando darse ánimos, una rápida idea cruzó por su cabeza y no dudo en decirla.

-La encontré abandonada en el bosque, al parecer un demonio atacó a sus padres, ya que todo estaba muy destruído y había sangre por doquier.

-Oh, pobre nena…

Un bostezo se pudo escuchar, y el balbuceo de la bebé llamó la atención de todos. Si se había salvado de esta, ahora si estaba bien frito. Los ojos de la pequeña, exactamente iguales a los suyos. Ya no había salida. Cerró los ojos, esperando que los demás dijeran algo, pero sólo se escuchaban cariños por parte de las jóvenes.

-¿Eh?-

Unos preciosos ojos azulados se mostraban en todo su esplendor. La boca del hanyou cayó, y sus ojos se encontraban muy abiertos. Pero… ¿Cómo? La noche anterior eran dorados como el sol, iguales a los suyos y ahora eran totalmente distintos. Un minuto. El color de ojos eran…

-"Son como los de la mujer, y como los míos cuando me encuentro convertido en humano…"—pensaba un poco más calmado.

-¿Cómo se llama?—preguntó la miko mirando al híbrido.

-Creo que, Kaori, eso fue lo que escuchar gritar antes de llegar.

-Bueno, Kaori-chan, ahora nosotros te…

Fue interrumpida por un sollozo por parte de la bebé, antes de que comenzara a llorar. El kitsune cubrió sus sensibles orejas, y el hanyou apretó un poco los ojos. Tanto que le costo hacerla callar y ahora se encontraba nuevamente despierta. Miró a la miko, que intentaba silenciarla, pero nada funcionaba. La mecía de igual forma que él lo hizo la noche pasada, pero no servía de nada. Levantó la ceja, acercándose lentamente.

La bebé lo miro y comenzó a calmarse, levantando sus bracitos, pidiendo ser cargada. Todos se sorprendieron y miraron al hanyou. El chico, simplemente se limitó a sonrojarse y posarse al lado de la miko. Ya entendía, la bebé se sentía insegura en brazos que no fueran los de su padre o madre.

-Está asustada, de seguro por no conocernos.

-Pero parece como si a ti si te conociera—agregó inocentemente Shippou.

-Eh…--balbuceo, lo había tomado por sorpresa—Khe, de seguro por que YO fui quien la rescató.

-Sea como sea…--decía Kagome mirando como la bebé se estiraba lo más posible por alcanzar al hanyou—Ella sólo esta tranquila cuando tú la tienes, InuYasha.

El hanyou la miro con el ceño fruncido, era obvio que se calmaba en sus brazos, Khe, era su padre por todos los Kamis. Suspiro y se acerco un poco más, tomando a la pequeña en sus brazos y meciéndola un poco. Al instante la pequeña comenzó callar para luego comenzar a hacer ruiditos chistosos y reirse un poco entre balbuceos.

-No lo puedo creer…--murmuraba Shippou viendo como la bebé sonreía en los brazos del híbrido.

-Yo tampoco lo creo Shippou, pareciera como si la bebé lo conociera desde hace mucho, como si fuera…

-Su padre…--finalizó Miroku sin pensar, mirando a un muy nervioso hanyou.

Lo habían descubierto, estaba perdido, Oh, pobre de él. Miro a la miko que estaba igual de sorprendida que todos. Al parecer no había escuchado el comentario del bonzo, aunque ya no tenía mucho de que preocuparse, pues no se parecían casi en nada. Pero ¿Por qué?

-Kagome…--decía el kitsune con voz chillona—Tengo hambre.

-¡Oh, cierto!—exclamo la mujer—Iré preparando algo para desayunar.

Bendito sea el estúpido zorro, de la que le había salvado. Vio como las mujeres y el niño se alejaban, dejándolo solo con el bonzo. ¿No lo podían haber dejado con otra persona que no fuera el más metiche e inteligente del grupo? Lo miró por unos instantes, seguía igual de confundido y sin quitar la mirada de encima.

-Khe¿Qué tanto miras?—preguntó algo enojado.

-Es que sigo sorprendido de tu ahora nueva faceta tan paternal.

-¿¡Eh!?-

-Es que tú eres el menos paciente cuando se trata de niños, pero con esta bebé en particular, tienes más paciencia que cualquiera.

-¿Qué insinúas, eh?—dijo amenazando.

-Nada, es sólo que parece como si tú fueras algo de esa criatura.

Tragó un poco de saliva, maldición, estaba perdiendo terreno. Bien, pasemos al plan B. Negar todo lo que digan.

-¿¡Qué!?—Gritó, asustando un poco a la bebé--¿¡Estás demente, o qué!?

-No grites, fue sólo un comentario.

-Khe, mejor guárdate tus estúpidos comentarios¿Quieres?—gruñó molesto, rogando a los Kamis que el monje se creyera todo.

-¡Houshi-samma, InuYasha, a desayunar!—gritó Sango desde el campamento.

Salvado por la campana. Vio como el monje se adelantaba y miró a la pequeña, Demonios¿Qué le iba a dar de comer? Escucho como el pequeño estómago de Kaori rugía de hambre. Maldición.

**()-()-()-()-()**

-Kagome, creo que deberías ir a tu época por comida para la bebé.

Un pedazo de pescado salió volando de la boca del pequeño Shippou; el houshi comenzó a golpear su pecho, intentando pasar el bocado que se atoro en su garganta, con un gran trago de agua; la taiyo dejo caer su pedazo de comida de los palillos mientras que la miko simplemente se quedo anonadada con la boca abierta.

-¿Estás bien, InuYasha?—preguntaba Shippou posando su mano en la frente del hanyou.

-Khe, déjate de idioteces, es sólo que necesita comer.

-Bueno, es verdad—pronunció a duras penas Kagome—Iré en cuanto termine de desayunar.

Asintió, mientras veía un poco a la bebé que dormitaba junto a Kirara, en una improvisada cuna hecha con unas cuantas toallas y el haori del hanyou. Aún no se podía explicar como pudo cambiar de apariencia de esa manera, pero estaba muy agradecido de que hubiera pasado.

-Bueno, necesitaré la ayuda de Kirara, estamos algo lejos de la aldea de Kaede.

La mononoke se puso en pie, teniendo el mayor cuidado de no despertar a la ahora dormida bebé. La miko miró al hanyou y luego a la bebé.

-¿No quieres venir InuYasha?-

-¿Eh?—preguntó algo sorprendido.

-Es que tú siempre dices que quieres ir, y pues…

-Khe, si voy, no habrá nadie que haga dormir a la niña

Se sorprendió, era la primera vez que le híbrido se negaba así; él siempre era el primero en decir que deseaba ir a su época con ella. Frunció un poco ceño, por muy estúpido que pareciera, estaba un poco celosa de esa bebé. Un gruñido escapó de su boca, antes de subir molesta al lomo de la criatura. ¿Celosa, y de una niña de no más de cinco meses? Que tontería.

-Nos veremos a medio día.

-Cuídate, Kagome-chan.

-Sip.

El animal tomo vuelo y se dirigió a la aldea. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, todos voltearon hacia el hanyou con cara de mucha curiosidad y duda.

-¿Qué?—preguntó algo nervioso.

**()-()-()-()-()**

La llegar a la aldea, agradeció al mononoke y se encaminó a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, donde la vieja mujer se encontraba preparando una medicina para los aldeanos heridos. Al ver entrar a la muchacha, le sorprendió mucho el encontrarla sola.

-¿Y los demás, Kagome?-

-Están algo lejos, voy a mi época por unas cosas.

-¿No viene InuYasha?-

-No, se quedó cuidando de Kaori.

-¿Quièn…?-

-Una pequeña bebé que encontró en la noche, al parecer perdió a sus padres.

-Pobrecilla…

-Sí, perdón anciana Kaede, pero necesito darme prisa, la bebé no ha comido nada.

-¡Oh! Iré por un poco de leche con algunos ancianos.

-Gracias, pero de todas maneras iré por un poco de leche en polvo y algunas botellas.

-De acuerdo Kagome.

**()-()-()-()-()**

-¡¡Ya llegué mamá!!-

-¡Kagome!—gritó su madre desde la cocina.

-Mamá¿tendrás algunos biberones que usaste con Souta?-

-¿Para qué quieres eso, Kagome?--preguntaba su madre entre sorprendida y dudosa.

-Es una larga historia…

**()-()-()-()-()**

El hanyou había ido a revisar los alrededores, mientras que los demás se habían quedado cuidando de las cosas y de la pequeña. La pareja a cargo, estaban sentados uno a cada lado de la cuna, mirando a la pequeña, pues al bonzo se le ocurrió comentar que tenía facciones muy parecidas a las de híbrido y eso había desatado una pelea entre ellos.

-No seas mentiroso, no se parecen en nada.

-Pero, si la ves bien, sus facciones son como las de él., tiene la misma nariz.

-Miroku, tienes mucha imaginación--decía la taiyo con pesadez.

-Oh, Sango…

Poco a poco la pequeña se fue despertando y al no ver a su padre cerca, sus ojitos se llenaron rápidamente de líquido salino, y comenzó a hacer un puchero avisando a sus niñeras que un mar de llanto estaba muy próximo.

-Oh no…

-¡Haz algo Sango!-

La tomo en brazos y comenzó a mecerla, pero como la última vez, no funcionaba en lo absoluto. El muchacho se acerco y comenzó a hacer caras graciosas, para que la pequeña se calmara y riera, pero nada; se dio por vencido. Dejó caer sus brazos y sin querer toco cierta parte del cuerpo femenino, que hizo que la chica tomara a la bebé con un brazo para golpear al houshi con el otro.

Una risita sonó, ambos miraron a la bebé en la que ahora sólo quedaban rastros de lágrimas en su rostro. Al parecer le gustaba ver como la chica golpeaba al bonzo. Sango miro maquiavélicamente al muchacho, mientras que él simplemente tragó un poco de saliva con dificultad antes de comenzara a orar por su vida.

**()-()-()-()-()**

-Ya volví¿Cómo estuvo todo?—preguntaba Kagome bajando de Kirara, pero se sorprendió al ver a un noqueado Miroku en el suelo, a una taiyo con su Hiraikotsu en mano y a una bebé riendo de lo lindo.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Encontré otra forma para que la bebé esté feliz¿verdad, Houshi-samma?-

Un gemido escapó de la boca de un muy adolorido monje. Una gota de sudor corrió por la frente de Kagome, a esa niña le gustaba las cosas agresivas, se parecía a InuYasha.

-Kagome¿trajiste la comida para Kaori-chan?—preguntaba el hanyou llegando con unos conejos en la mano izquierda.

-Sí, sólo deja que la preparé.

-Bien—dijo antes de ver a la bebé, que balbuceaba y se estiraba pidiendo ser cargada—Al parecer la mantuviste entretenida¿no Miroku?-

-Claro, búrlate—decía levantándose a duras penas.

-Khe—fue lo único que dijo, antes de acercarse a la pequeña y tomarla en brazos para llevarla junto a Kagome para que le diera de esa extraña sustancia que había preparado gracias a un polvo blanco y agua. Poseía un aroma dulce, era leche. Lo que los años habían hecho, ahora vendían la leche sin necesidad de las vacas.

Khe, su mundo era raro, muy raro.

-Listo—decía poniendo el biberón en la boca de la bebé.

Automáticamente la bebé tomó el biberón y sorbió toda la leche posible. Para ser tan pequeña tenía una apetito voraz. En menos de quince minutos la pequeña había terminado todo el biberón. El hanyou le pasó la bebé a Kagome para que le hicera eructar y pudiera dormir, para así seguir con su camino.

-Bien, ahora hay que seguir--dijo cuando la bebé erupto, y la miko se la regreso, pues parecía ya un poco cansada.

Puso a la bebé en los brazos de Sango y le indico que la llevara con ella en el lomo de Kirara, ella accedió sin problemas, y así siguieron con el viaje, sin saber de que ya no eran los únicos que sabían de la existencia de la bebé y mucho menos la verdadera historia de su nacimiento.

Una malévola sonrisa se pudo distinguir en las sombras del bosque.

-Debo de dar aviso a mi amo—gruñó con su gruesa voz--O podría acabar con esa criatura que me ha mandado vigilar, además, el elegido para engendrarla no parece nada poderoso, un insignificante hanyou, que tonta fue Midoriko-samma.

Desapareció en la oscuridad, dejando un fétido aroma a muerte y maldad. El olfato del hanyou captó dicho aroma en cuestión de segundos, deteniéndose momentáneamente, y mirar hacia donde minutos antes se encontraban acampando.Un gruñido animal salió de su garganta, antes de poner su mano sobre la empuñadura de Tessaiga. Sus compañeros lo observaron algo asustados, no entendían nada de lo que sucedía, pero para que su "líder" se pusiera así, debía de ocurrir algo muy malo y fuera de lo normal.

El hanyou por su parte, estaba bastante decidio, mataría su fuera necesario, no le iba a importar si era humano o demonio, lo descuartizaría con sus garras. Un gran estruendo se escuchó muy cerca de ellos, y unos árboles cayeron provocando un leve temblor. Agudizó un poco su vista, encontrándose cara a cara con un enorme youkai ogro, de color verde oscuro. Sus ojos eran rojos, y sólo poseía una especia de piel para cubrir su cuerpo. En su mano derecha se encontraba una Oz y una cadena. Gruñó guturalmente, haciendo que sus colmillos quedaran visibles en su boca. Parecía otro youkai, un inu-youkai dispuesto a todo por proteger a su desendencia.

Preparó a Tessaiga y miro de reojo a la pequeña que se encontraba dormida en los brazos de Sango. Ese ogro venía por su pequeá u él no se lo iba a permitir.

-

-

-

-

**Continuarà…**

**Eso ha sido todo, agradecimientos a:**

**seishime...inurave...Jimena-chan...MarEliBen**

**¡¡Gracias, nuevamente!!**

**-**

**-**

**atte: TanInu**

**(((((REVIEWS)))))**


	3. Desesperada Protección

**Hola a todos. Este capítulo no sé, tiene algo que me gustó e inclusive me conmovió mucho. ¿La parte final tal vez? No sé, pero me gusto bastante el cáp. Espero que a ustedes les agrade. Ahora que lo pienso, dudo mucho que logre terminarlo para el próximo domingo. Así que lo seguiré aún después del Día del Padre. Aunque, tendré algo preparado para ese día. Jo Jo Jo¿Triste o Alegre? Hmp...tendré que decirdirlo en esta semana.**

**Bueno, sin más cosas que decir, espero que les guste y nos vemos abajo.**

**-**

**SER PADRE**

**-**

**-...- (Lo que los personajes dicen)**

**-"..."- (Lo que los personajes piensan)**

**()-()-()-()-() (Cambio de escena)**

**(...) (Lo que la autora dice)**

_**blah blah blah (Los Flash Back o alguna canción, poema algo que pueda poner en un futuro)**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, sino a la autora del anime y manga, Rumiko Takahashi. El único personaje que me pertenece es la pequeña Kaori y posibles youkais que aparezcan en futuros capítulos**

-

-

**Cáp. 03: Desesperada Protección**

Sus gruñidos resonaban en los oídos de su contrincante y compañeros; la pequeña bebé se mantenía adormilada en los brazos de la exterminadora, ausente del acontecimiento que estaba por suceder.

-_Hanyou_, entregadme a la cría—ordeno apuntando hacia el hanyou con la Oz.

-Khe¿Y tú quién te crees para estar dándome órdenes?—respondió gruñendo.

-Soy Akumu, y he venido por esa criatura que amenaza la existencia de mi amo—dijo preparándose para atacar.

-Inténtalo, si puedes—dijo amenazante, y desenfundando la espada—Llévense a Kaori, ahora—ordenó a sus compañeros.

-Pero…--intentó decir la miko.

-Ahora—fue lo único que dijo en voz firme, sin siquiera mirarlos.

La chica lo miró tristemente, antes de darse la vuelta y salir de allí lo más rápido posible, escondiéndose tras unos árboles, cerca del que estaba por convertirse en el campo de batalla. El viento sopló levemente, haciendo crujir a los árboles; la pequeña se movió inquieta en los brazos de la joven mujer, abriendo sus ojitos y buscando a su padre, encontrándolo a unos metros de distancia, listo para luchar.

Se miraron unos instantes, antes de abalanzarse el uno contra el otro, dispuestos a matar a su adversario. Uno quería salvar a la pequeña, su hija; mientras que el otro, terminaría con ella lo más rápido posible.

-Están muy parejos, ese ogro se veía muy lento, pero es bastante hábil—decía el monje sin despegar la vista de la batalla.

-Es cierto.

-Oigan, Kaori-chan ha despertado—decía Sango algo nerviosa, pues ya conocían cuan especial era la pequeña.

-Roguemos por que no llore, hasta que finalice la pelea.

-¡Cuidado InuYasha!—gritaba el pequeño kitsune, al detectar un segundo aroma demasiado cerca.

-¡Lo sé!—exclamó, preparándose con un ataque--¡_Bakuryuha_!-.

Los torbellinos golpearon a los árboles con furia, dejando indefenso a un segundo ogro, de color rojo sangre, sus ojos negros y sus colmillos amenazantes como los de su compañero. Sólo poseía un hacha, pero por el brillo que la hoja poseía, debía de tener un filo perfecto para descuartizar de un solo ataque.

Los torbellinos estaban próximos a tocarlos, pero fueron desviados o eliminados gracias a un campo de energía que aquella criatura poseía. Una cínica sonrisa se formo en su demoníaco rostro, y con paso tranquilo, se acercó al hanyou.

-Tú has de ser el encargado de cuidar a la criatura¿o me equivoco, _hanyou_?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Veo…--decía detectando el karma de la bebé—Que aún no ha desarrollado sus poderes al máximo.

-¡Deja de parlotear y mejor pelea!—exclamó levantando la espada, listo para realizar el _Kaze no Kizu,_

-Estás algo impaciente¿verdad?-

-¡Te dije que te callaras!-

Lanzó el ataque, pero como su antecesor, fue casi eliminado por el campo, y lo poco que quedaba fue lanzado en distintas direcciones.

-La has dejado desprotegida.

Un llanto llegó a sus sensibles oídos, obligándole a mirar. La bebé se encontraba resguardada en los brazos de la miko, mientras que la taiyo y la mononoke hacían lo posible por detener al ogro. Este por su parte, estaba ya harto de esos estúpidos humanos, levanto la Oz dispuesto a descuartizarlos de una buena vez.

-¡Mueran!-

Lograron esquivar el ataque a duras penas, los gritos desesperados de la bebé resonaban en el bosque. Algo extraño recorría su cuerpo, escuchaba un palpitar y comenzaba a perder toda noción de lo que a su alrededor sucedía. Miro nuevamente hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, la exterminadora en el suelo, con una herida en la pierna y el bonzo auxiliándola.. La mononoke había vuelto a su forma chibi, mientras que la miko se alejaba caminando hacia atrás, con la bebé fuertemente sujeta a su pecho.

-¡Kitsune-bi!—exclamó el pequeño, lanzando su ataque en vano, pues el demonio con un movimiento de su brazo, extinguió el fuego.

-Entrégame a esa bebé.

No respondió, sólo la apretó más contra su pecho, mientras que la pequeña no cesaba su llanto. En su mente sólo se repetía el nombre del híbrido, intento mirar hacia donde él se encontraba. Estaba peleando contra el otro demonio que le obstruía el paso hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

-¡Quítate imbesil!—exclamó furioso, dejando la espada clavada en el piso, golpeándolo de lleno con el puño.

El ogro gritó adolorido, advirtiendo a su compañero que no iba a soportar mucho tiempo. La fuerza del hanyou aumentaba al igual que su desesperación. Su sangre youkai amenazaba con despertar.

-¡Kyyaaa!-

Volteó hacia donde la chica debía encontrarse, sólo que no estaba allí, sino en la mano del enorme youkai, con la bebé llorando en su pecho. Podía apreciar como la miko la protegía, a pesar de que todo el daño lo recibía ella.

De nuevo ese latir, no lo iba a detener esta vez. Acabaría con ellos. Sus garras crecieron, volviéndose aún más filosas en las puntas. Sus colmillos sobresalieron de su boca. Sus cabellos se fueron levantando mientras que en los costados de su rostro aparecieron unas marcas purpúreas. De su boca sólo se escuchaban gruñidos. Abrió sus ahora rojizos ojos haciendo contraste con sus verdosas pupilas; enfocó al segundo ogro. "Descuartizar" fue lo primero que pensó, tronando sus dedos, haciendo resplandecer el filo de sus garras.

-Mujer estúpida, ahora morirás junto a la…

Un golpe en seco se escuchó, llamando la atención de todos. El youkai ogro volteó al detectar el aroma de la sangre en el ambiente. Habían pedazos de carne regada por todo el claro, y la sangre estaba esparcida por todo el piso. La chica se guardó un grito de horror. Con la mirada intentó ubicar al hanyou, pero entonces sintió un fuerte viento cerca de ella y como caía bruscamente en el piso, aún sujeta por la mano del ogro.

-¿Pero qué…?-

Escuchó un alarido de dolor, y miro al ogro que era decapitado por el inu-youkai. Abrazó con más fuerza a la bebé, que ya se había calmado un poco ante la conmoción. La tomó con un solo un brazo, para que con el otro pudiera soltarse del agarre de la media-muerta mano del ogro. Al soltarse se arrastro un poco, hasta chocar con un árbol.

-_InuYasha…--_pensó la chica con temor.

Hizo tronar sus ensangrentados dedos, mirando la sangre sin mostrar alguna clase de sentimiento. Volteó hacia el campo de batalla, lleno de pedazos de ogro y sangre. Ese fétido aroma a muerte lo estaba medio mareando, a pesar de su estado youkai.

A sus sensibles oídos llegó el sollozo de la bebé. La miró, en los brazos de una asustada miko, se acercó un poco, y al instante la chica la abrazó más contra ella. Se detuvo y gruñó, mirando como todos sus acompañantes lo miraban con temor. Como odiaba esa mirada, pero aún más cuando lo miraban con pena u odio. Cerró los ojos con ira, apretando sus puños, clavándose sus garras.

-InuYasha…--murmuro, haciendo que reaccionar al joven.

Abrió sus ojos, estaba algo mareado, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Relajó sus manos, sintiendo como sus garras regresaban a su tamaño normal, las marcas del rostro desaparecían lentamente y sus rojizos ojos se aclaraban lentamente, suplantando ese tono esmeralda por el dorado.

Lo miraron ya más tranquilos, era la primera vez que había podido salir de ese estado por su propia cuenta. El houshi ayudó a la taiyo a ponerse en pie, acercándose a la miko que intentaba calmar a la pequeña.

-Khe, aún no se ha acostumbrado a ustedes…--dijo cuando todo su organismo volvió a trabajr con normalidad, aunque, ese asqueroso aroma a sangre no se iba a quitar en días.

-¿Estás bien?—pregunto la miko, entregándole a la pequeña.

-Sí, algo aturdido, pero bien.

-Es la primera vez que logras salir del estado youkai sin problemas—dijo el monje, con una sonrisa.

-Es cierto—dijo la taiyo, mirando al hanyou.

En ese momento no escuchaba nada, estaba bastante ocupado intentando tranquilizar a la bebé. No le agradaba nada lo que había sucedido, y estaba más que seguro que no serían los últimos youkais que vendrían por la pequeña. Gruñó, esta había sido la primera vez que en una simple batalla contra youkais ogros, que su instinto le obligó a transformarse para defender a alguien que no era él.

-InuYasha ¿Escuchaste lo que te dijimos?-

-No—respondió cortante.

Lo miraron algo enojados por su cambio de humor, pero era lógico, debía de estar bastante enojado consigo mismo por haber llegado a tales extremos. Sí, eso debía ser.

-Creo que deberíamos de seguir—decía la miko recogiendo sus cosas—Este lugar me está dando algo de asco.

-Cierto.

Suspiró resignado, sintiendo como la bebé bostezaba en sus brazos. Se acercó al campo, para tomar a Tessaiga y ponerla en su funda. Por poco y la olvida allí clavada. Se dio la vuelta, encaminándose hacia el grupo, saltando algunos trozos de carne, hasta que uno llamo su atención.

-No puede ser…-dijo entre sorprendido y furioso.

Un pedazo de quemadura, cualquiera diría que fue hecha con alguno de los ataque de la espada, pero si más lo recordaba, los mató con sus manos, no con la espada. Además, sólo con ver un pedazo, reconocía la cicatriz en segundos.

-Naraku—fue lo único que dijo, antes de pisar con fuerza el pedazo de carne.

Ese maldito, con que él era quien quería muerta a la bebé. A SU bebé. Khe, ni crea que lograra alejarla de él. Aunque, apenas llevaban un día y medio con la pequeña a su cuidado y ya se había encariñado bastante. ¿Se estaba volviendo bastante cariñoso? No, eso no. Bueno, cariñoso no, paternal tal vez.

-¡InuYasha, muévete!-

Aceleró el paso, saliendo del campo de batalla, dejando que los buitres, youkais pequeño o inclusive uno que otro espíritu, devoraran las sobras de lo que horas antes eran un par de youkai-ogros.

Se puso junto a la miko, aún con la bebé en brazos. Suspiro algo alto, llamando la atención de la joven.

-InuYasha…--murmuro dudosa.

-¿Qué?-

-Hoy, bueno, actuaste algo…--intentaba decir, estaba algo nerviosa de la forma en la que reaccionaría.

-Habla mujer.

-Actuabas bastante desesperado, y no sé si tú lo notaste, pero no atacaste para protegerte, sino para protegernos a los demás

-Khe, sí lo noté.

Miro a la chica, debía de romper el hielo de una buena manera. Sonrió al ocurrírsele algo. Si tienes un tierno bebé en brazos, hay que sacarle jugo al asunto¿no?

-¿Quieres cargarla?-

-¿Eh?-

La verdad no le molestaba mucho, pero se sentía algo extraño con un bebé en brazos, además, si alguien atacaba, no podría reaccionar a tiempo para poder defenderse a él y a sus compañeros.

-¿Estás seguro? Es que sabes que es medio especial…

-Mientras duerma, no haya problema, además, no me gusta nada tener que cargar a un crío todo el camino.

-Je, está bien.

Se la pasó con cuidado. Mucho mejor. Estiró sus brazos un poco, y los cruzó como ya le era costumbre, guardando sus manos en las mangas de su haori. Volteo a ver a la miko, que miraba a la pequeña bebé con dulzura. Torció un poco los labios, iba a preguntar por que tal mirada, pero ella se le adelantó.

-Es muy linda, inclusive ha logrado cambiarte a ti.

-¿Eh?-

-Aunque no lo hayas notado, te has vuelto mucho más cariñoso y responsable.

-Mentirosa.

-Sé que te parece algo absurdo, pero la paternidad te está afectando—dijo en tono de burla, sin darse cuenta cuanto había afectado al hanyou la frase.

-Estás loca—decía intentando parecer lo más desinteresado posible.

-Jeje, sólo es una broma, pero te digo algo que sí es verdad.

-¿Qué?—preguntó curioso.

-Te ves muy tierno cuando tienes a Kaori-chan en los brazos—dijo con un leve sonrojo, aumentando el paso para ponerse junto a su amiga y preguntar sobre la pequeña herida que tenía en la pierna.

Hmp, tal vez la _paternidad _no era tan mala después de todo. Si la miko lo veía cariñoso, responsable y tierno, valdría la pena todo esto que le estaba sucediendo. Por primera vez era feliz. Feliz siendo Papá.

-

-

-

_**Continuará… **_

**_-_**

**T-T Sip, es la frase. Jeje, soy muy sencible. Dejo los agradecimientos a los que han seguido el fic y dejado un review.**

**-**

**Lu...(Deconocido U)...shinji kun112...Seishime**

**Jimena-chan...Konaku Rain No Tsuki**

**-**

**¡¡¡Gracias!!!**

**-**

**atte: TanInu**

**-**

**(((((REVIEWS)))))**


	4. La Verdad Incómoda

**Estoy sumamente feliz, el fic ha sido aceptado de muy buena forma. Y sólo por eso me he esforzado mucho más en esta continuación. Agradezco eternamente a todos los que han dejado reviews en mis fics y por eso, les vengo a pedir un gran favor. Quisiera que a aquellos que alguna vez vieron Kaleido Star, lean mi más reciente fic: Anjo e Demônio. Es un auto-reto que yo misma me he impuesto. Dependiendo de su aceptación, es si haré versiones con otros animes. **

**Regresando a esta historia, poco a poco se va creando, inclusive sorprendiéndome por la trama que se ha ido desarrollando sola. Sin más cosas que decir, les dejo la continuación, que espero que sea de su agrado.**

**-**

**SER PADRE**

**-**

**-...- (Lo que los personajes dicen)**

**-"..."- (Lo que los personajes piensan)**

**()-()-()-()-() (Cambio de escena)**

**(...) (Lo que la autora dice)**

_**blah blah blah (Los Flash Back o alguna canción, poema algo que pueda poner en un futuro)**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, sino a la autora del anime y manga, Rumiko Takahashi. El único personaje que me pertenece es la pequeña Kaori y posibles youkais que aparezcan en futuros capítulos.**

-

-

**Cáp. 04: La Verdad Incómoda**

La noche ya había caído, cubriendo todo el territorio con su oscuro manto. El grupo, no había cruzado palabra desde la más reciente batalla, donde ocurrieron acontecimientos que definitivamente marcaron a uno de sus integrantes. Miró a la pequeña que dormitaba en sus brazos, estaba muy tranquila, ausente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Levantó la mirada, echándole un vistazo a la exterminadora, al parecer su herida no era nada grave. Sin contar, que ahora tendría muy cerca al bonzo, aprovechado o muy inteligente. Khe, no importaba cual fuera, pues la chica lo pondría en su lugar cuando intentara propasarse. Y para finalizar, su dorada mirada se posó en la miko, que caminaba a la par de la mononoke, conversando con su amiga humana. Sonrió, la pequeña le había afectado de muchas maneras, pero sobretodo, le había acercado mucho más a su humana compañera y eso, se lo agradecería eternamente.

-Kagome—chillaba el pequeño niño-zorro—Ya tengo hambre.

-Hay que parar, además de que, Kaori-chan también ha de estar hambrienta—decía mirando a la pequeña dormida en los brazos de híbrido.

-No lo creo—añadió el monje mirándola también—Ella ha comido durante el camino, dudo mucho que en estos momentos pida alimento.

-Bien, más para mí—decía el niño sonriente.

-Khe, no creo que desees tomar un poco de la leche esa que toma Kaori¿O sí, Shippou?—dijo el hanyou con una sonrisa.

-¡Yuck, asco!—contestó el chico al oler un poco de la leche en polvo.

Un gemido proveniente de la pequeña bebé, llamó la atención de todos. Había despertado de su siesta, y ahora, miraba como el Sol desaparecía tras las montañas. Comenzó a juguetear, levantando sus manitas hacia su padre que la miraba dudoso, y entonces, pudo notar como un notable cambió ocurría en su pequeño pedacito de cielo. Abrió sus ojos con asombro, justo antes de que sus pupilas doradas se clavaran en las de su hija. Habían recuperado su color natural.

-Oh, no…--susurró mirándola de arriba a bajo, buscando más cambios. Sus cabellos se habían vuelto nuevamente de un color más brillante, casi azulado. Sus ojos brillaban como el Sol ausente y se veía mucho más activa.

-¿Sucede algo, InuYasha?—preguntó la exterminadora, viendo a chico que no dejaba de mirar a la bebé.

-Eh, no nada, sólo quiero ir a dar un paseo con Kaori—decía tartamudeando—Volveré en un momento.

-¿No quieres comer?—preguntó la miko antes de que se fuera.

-Cuando regrese.

-¿Deseas que te acompañé?—preguntó ahora en monje, frustrando aún más al pobre muchacho.

-No—respondió tajante—Volveré en unos minutos.

Y sin decir una sola palabra, se alejó del lugar, con la bebé fuertemente sujeta contra su pecho, riendo de manera tierna. Bajó la mirada, analizando bien el cambio. Escuchó una risita y sonrió, no importaba si cambiaba su apariencia, seguía siendo la misma bebé tierna y risueña. Miró el cielo, encontrándose con las primeras estrellas que brillaban con un leve resplandor. Noche y Día, la pequeña cambiaba su apariencia. Tal y como él lo hacía en las noches de Luna Nueva. De noche una pero de día otra.

-Muy lista¿ne?—preguntaba sonriente—Punto a favor de tu madre—añadió mirándola, recordando la nítida silueta del espectro.

Se dio media vuelta, regresando al pequeño e improvisado campamento que noche a noche armaban. Sintió un viento frío y abrazó con más fuerza a la pequeña, brindándole un poco de calor corporal. Otro viento frío, maldición, iba a llover y fuerte. Caminó un poco más rápido y entonces, escuchó cierta vocecilla que le hizo detener de golpe. Miró a su alrededor, intentando encontrar de nueva cuenta a la mujer, pero nada. Levantó una ceja, y al intentar dar un paso, volvió a escuchar la voz.

-¿Pero que…?-

_-Debes de alejarte de ellos._

Un minuto, ella desaparecía y le dejaba encargada a la pequeña y ahora volvía y le exigía que se alejara de ellos. Gruñó, olfateando el aire, intentando captar algún aroma fuera de lo normal.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?—preguntó esperando escuchar una respuesta y así buscarla entre los árboles.

_-Sólo los estás poniendo en peligro._

Esperen, la voz venía de…Bajó la mirada, encontrando un extraño resplandor azul en los ojos de la pequeña Tenía que admitir que esa mujer era bastante inteligente y a la vez fastidiosa.

-¿Y se puede saber para qué?-

-_Desean a la pequeña, para ellos, tus compañeros son sólo un estorbo que podrían utilizar en tu contra—decía la voz desde el interior de la pequeña—Hazme caso y aléjate de ellos._

-¿Y si no lo hago, que pasará?-

_-Puede ser muy tarde para remediar los actos cometidos._

-¿Eh?-

Y esta vez, ella no respondió. La pequeña parecía confundida, sus ojos eran nuevamente dorados como los suyos, y se estaban volviendo vidriosos; las lágrimas ya estaban amenazando por salir, y lograr fluir por sus suaves y regordetas mejillas. Suspiro, meciéndola un poco, antes de seguir con su trayecto. A la distancia pudo distinguir el fuego de la fogata creada por sus amigos. ¿Sería cierto lo que aquel espectro le dijo?

-Hey, InuYasha¿Ya vas a comer?-

Aún tenía tiempo para averiguarlo, de momento, sólo quería comer, tranquilizar a la pequeña y descansar un poco.

**()-()-()-()-()**

Dormía con tranquilidad sobre una de las ramas del árbol más cercano al campamento. La pequeña había aceptado dormir en brazos de la miko, bueno, en realidad no sabía nada, la joven pidió cuidarla para que él descansara adecuadamente. Aunque, verdaderamente, no podía dormir, se la pasaba viendo hacia abajo, chocando el terreno y cualquier anomalía. Un arbusto se movió repentinamente, provocando que su mirada descendiera hacia ese lugar. Khe, tonto conejo.

Le echó un último vistazo a sus compañeros y bebé, antes de regresar su mirada hacia el estrellado cielo, tenía cosas que pensar.

-Alejarme de ellos—decía mirando la pequeña porción de Luna—Khe, tonterías.

Cerró los ojos, dormitando un poco. Y sin darse cuenta, se dejó ir a los brazos de Morfeo. Quiera o no, hasta el ser más poderoso necesita un descanso, y él, a pesar de ser un hanyou, necesitaba recuperar las energías perdidas en las últimas horas. Un viento frío, mezclado con un aroma dulce y fresco. Flores nocturnas, que soltaban su polen y semillas. Se movió inquieto, no le gustaba ese aroma. Lo mareaba y aturdía sus sentidos.

**()-()-()-()-()**

_Un estruendo, un brusco movimiento, gritos desesperados. Abrió sus ojos, mirando a su alrededor. Humo, todo estaba oscuro. Sintió como el hollín entraba por su nariz, provocándole una leve picazón. A su alrededor, los árboles ahora eran masas rojizas, cubiertas por altas llamas. Bajó de un salto, buscando con desesperación a sus compañeros, pero nada, todas sus acostumbradas cosas eran consumidas por las llamas. Escuchó un llanto y su corazón dio un vuelco. Corría con desesperación, sintiendo como algunas llamas intentaban quemar su ropa y algunas partes de su cuerpo. Y allí, frente a él, una mujer de vestido negro al igual que sus cabellos de piel tan blanca como la nieve, y en sus brazos, sujetaba firmemente a su pequeña que lloraba desconsoladamente._

_-¡Kaori!-_

_-Inu…Yasha._

_Y uno de sus mayores temores, se estaban realizando frente a sus ojos. Ahí, tirada, con heridas muy graves, la joven miko. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, antes de correr hacia ella y tomarla entre sus brazos. Desde hace mucho que no sentía ese ardor en los ojos, pero esta vez fue inevitable, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, seguida de muchas más._

_-¡Kagome, Kagome!—la llamaba con desesperación._

_-Perdóname, Inu…--susurraba la chica con dificultad—No pude hacer nada._

_-No, Kagome…--murmuraba areptándola contra su pecho—No te rindas, tonta, no me dejes…_

_-Qué patético—añadió la mujer, mirando el sufrimiento del joven hanyou sin ningún sentimiento—No puedo creer que tú hayas sido el elegido para engendrar a esta criatura._

_-Maldita…--susurró sin levantar la mirada._

_-Es hora de retirarme, adiós, desdichado híbrido—dijo antes de irse desvaneciendo, llevándose consigo a la pequeña bebé._

_-Kaori—susurró mirando hacia donde segundos antes se encontraba la mujer._

_-Ugh…_

_Miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con la cara de sufrimiento de la chica. No pudo resistirlo más, la abrazó con fuerza, derramando nuevas lágrimas, que a gran velocidad recorrían sus mejillas para caer sobre la ensangrentaba blusa de la colegiala._

_-Perdóname, Inu…Yasha—murmuró antes de cerrar lentamente los ojos. Su respiración se fue mitigando con lentitud, hasta formarse un incómodo y desolado silencio. Apretó los párpados, permitiendo salir más lágrimas._

_-¡No, Kagome!—gritó con profundo dolor, abrazando el ahora cadáver sin vida de la mujer._

_¿Cómo había sucedido eso? No lo entendía, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que debió de hacerle caso al espíritu y haberse alejado de ellos cuando podía. Pero ahora, todo estaba perdido. Estaba nuevamente solo, con un profundo dolor surcándole el corazón y sintiendo ese vació que sólo la pérdida de un ser querido causaba._

_-¡Kagome!-_

**()-()-()-()-()**

-¡Kagome!—gritó con dolor, derramando más lágrimas y moviéndose de manera inquieta.

-¡InuYasha!—se escuchó a la distancia.

Fue abriendo los ojos con lentitud, sintiendo las pestañas húmedas. Un rayo le dio directamente en los ojos, haciéndole cerrar sus orbes de nueva cuenta. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, enderezándose un poco, quedando sentado en la rama donde horas antes se había dormido con tranquilidad. Abrió sus ojos, viendo a su alrededor. Los árboles con sus hojas verdes, el Sol brillaba en lo alto de los cielos y algunas aves sobrevolaban atravesando nubes y planeando libremente. Miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con la silueta de la chica, mirándole con preocupación. Extrañado, miró más atrás, todos estaban sentados, recogiendo sus cosas e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, para no despertar a la dormida bebé.

-Un sueño, fue sólo un sueño—murmuró dejándose caer en la rama, recargándose en el tronco—Mejor dicho, pesadilla, un terrible pesadilla.

-¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntaba la chica, acercándose un poco al tronco donde descansaba el chico.

-Sí, sólo tuve un mal sueño.

-Sí, me di cuenta—respondió sentándose cerca del árbol, recordando como el chico gritaba con desesperación, llamándole en sus sueños y aunque le pareciera extraño, logró divisar algunas lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. Sea lo que sea que haya soñado, fue algo terrible.

-Etto, Kagome-chan—decía Sango acercándose con una recién despierta bebé—Ya despertó.

-Oh, pequeña, ya has…--decía tomándola en sus brazos, el único inconveniente, es que la bebé aún no estaba lo suficientemente acostumbrada a la joven miko, y pues…--¡No, Kaori-chan, no llores!-

-Je, tardará en acostumbrarse—añadió el chica, bajando de un salto, posándose junto a la chica.

-Sí, es bastante especial—respondió meciéndola un poco, intentándola hacer callar.

-InuYasha, creo que deberías de darle a Kagome-chan unos cuantos consejos respecto a niños—decía Sango riéndose, provocando un gruñido por parte del hanyou—Se te da bien eso de ser padre sustituto.

¡Oh si supieran! Suspiro, viendo como a cada segundo la bebé lloraba con más fuerza, se estaba poniendo levemente roja de las mejillas, por el esfuerzo que hacía. Acercó sus manos, sujetándola y en pocas palabras, quitándosela a la joven, cargándola y meciéndola. De nuevo había cambiado, y gracias a su suerte, en la noche todos habían estado muy cansados como para darse cuenta de su cambio de cabello y del color de sus ojos. Sonrió, sintiendo como la pequeña se calmaba.

-Veo que no importa cuanto tiempo pasemos con ella—decía el monje acercándose—Sólo se calma con InuYasha.

-Sí, que chistoso, el que menos quiere a los niños es ahora el encargado de cuidar a un bebé—añadió Shippou riendo.

Juegos del destino, eso debió ser. Él definitivamente era el menos indicado para este trabajo. Y quien lo viera ahora, con un bebé en brazos, calmándola y riendo al verla sonreír y juguetear en sus brazos. Khe, ni modo, así debió ser y ahora tendría que afrontarlo. Se había vuelto muy fraternal.

Miró al cielo, recordando ese terrible sueño que le atormentó la noche pasada. Esa mujer, la muerte de todos sus compañeros, el rapto de su pequeña bebé. Todo destruido a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos, regresando a la pequeña que se movía, pidiendo alimento. Notó un leve brillo azulado en sus ojos, y al instante supo de quien se trataba. Frunció el ceño, intentando descifrar lo que sus ojos le intentaban decir.

-Una advertencia¿Ne?—preguntó con un semblante serio, sin quitar la mirada de la pequeña.

-¿Has dicho algo, InuYasha?-

-No, sólo pensaba en voz alta—respondió inmediatamente--¿Qué hay de desayunar?-

-En un momento revisaré—decía levantándose—Traeré el biberón de Kaori-chan, para que se tranquilice.

-De acuerdo.

La vio partir, recordando el momento en el cual la tenía en sus brazos, agonizando. La mujer de negro, burlándose de su dolor. Miró a su bebé nuevamente, notando como el brillo azulado se iba mitigando, pero antes de perderse por completo, logró escuchar un susurró por parte del espectro.

_-No fue una advertencia, fue una predicción…_

-

-

-

-

_**Continuará…**_

**El final, fue algo que a mí me tomó por sorpresa, pues no sabía como ponerlo pero esta frase, no sé, me llegó de golpe y tuve que ponerla, jeje. Dejaré los agradecimientos.**

**-**

_ErickSmoke91...Dairen Ryuu Hino Kouri Kiky...Ninde Black_

_MarEliBen...Cattu-Shan...Shinji Kun112...Seishime_

_Kohaku Rain no Tsuki...Jimena-Chan_

_-_

**¡¡¡Gracias!!!**

**-**

**-**

**atte: TanInu**

**((((REVIEWS))))**


	5. Silenciosa Despedida

**Jeje, sí, lo sé. Debía de seguir antes. Pero comprendan, ya inicié la preparatoria y todo mi tiempo está atrapado por tareas. Y cuando termino, sólo escribo unos cuantos párrafos. Esta continuación, bueno, tal vez les parezca algo triste y sólo por lo que suceda al último se exasperen y deseen ahorcarme con toda su fuerza, pero téngan paciencia. **

**Bueno, todo dicho, aclarado y anunciado, me despido. Nos veremos abajo con los agradecimientos...**

**-**

**SER PADRE**

**-**

**-...- (Lo que los personajes dicen)**

**-"..."- (Lo que los personajes piensan)**

**()-()-()-()-() (Cambio de escena)**

**(...) (Lo que la autora dice)**

_**blah blah blah (Los Flash Back o alguna canción, poema algo que pueda poner en un futuro)**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, sino a la autora del anime y manga, Rumiko Takahashi. El único personaje que me pertenece es la pequeña Kaori y posibles youkais que aparezcan en futuros capítulos.**

-

-

**Cáp. 05: Silenciosa Despedida**

-_No fue una advertencia, fue una predicción…_

Malditas palabras¿Qué significado tenían? Khe, en realidad sí se daba una idea de su gran y valioso significado, pero aún no se convencía por completo. No quería dejarles, mucho menos a la joven miko. Pero, si aquello que el espíritu le dijo, sería lo mejor. No quería ser el causante de una tragedia, no otra vez. Apretó los puños, sintiendo como la sangre abandonaba levemente los nudillos, su mandíbula algo tensa y sus ojos llameantes de furia. Escuchó un chillido a la distancia, la niña estaba riendo en los brazos de Kagome. En realidad, para ser precisos, se burlaba de la mala suerte del monje al ser descubierto nuevamente, tocando ciertas partes del cuerpo de la taiya. Suspiro, dándoles una tierna mirada.

Eran su familia… y como era de esperarse, dejarlos era la última idea que pasaba por su cabeza, pero, no. Si eso era lo mejor para ellos lo haría. Y lo más pronto posible.

-¡InuYasha!—gritó la chica levantando el brazo y agitándolo--¡Ven!-

Maldición, le iba a costar demasiado decirles que se iría…

**()-()-()-()-()**

Caminaron un buen tramo, en total silencio, aunque a veces eran interrumpidos por los tiernos sonidos que Kaori emitía, al estar en los brazos de su padre, que desde hace un buen rato, no había dejado de observar a sus compañeros y soltar tristes suspiros. Cosa que no paso muy desapercibida por la joven sacerdotisa o el sabio bonzo. Cuando se detuvieran, hablaría con él para saber cual era su preocupación.

-Kagome…--decía el kitsune caminando a cuestas, casi a punto de caer—Ya me canse…

-Creo que sería buena idea descansar, tenemos toda la mañana caminando y además—decía echándole un vistazo al hanyou—Hay unas cuantas cosas que arreglar.

-¿Cómo qué, Miroku?—preguntó inocentemente el niño, al no entender a qué se refería su compañero.

-Necesitamos orientación, ya que me parece muy extraño el no haber dado con ningún pueblo—respondió rápidamente, improvisando.

-En ese caso, me adelantaré para ver cuanto falta para llegar a una aldea—decía el híbrido comenzando a caminar—Cuiden a Kaori, si llora, golpeen a Miroku—finalizó antes de dar grandes saltos, perdiéndose a la distancia.

-Oh, demonios…--murmuró la miko, mirando por donde se había ido el chico.

Miraron a la bebé que ya comenzaba a hacer pucheros ante la desaparición de su padre. Dejó caer la mochila, y comenzó a sacar las cosas necesarias para preparar la mezcla de leche instantánea. De reojo miró como Sango dejaba a la pequeña bajo el cuidado de Kirara, que había formado una pequeña cuna con su cola. Tomó el boomerang y se acercó lentamente al ya atemorizado Miroku.

-No, Sanguito, tiene que haber otra manera…--rogaba el chico retrocediendo, tropezándose un poco con alguna piedra o incluso con su ropa—Te lo pido…

Un sollozo se escuchó y la chica suspiró, antes de propinarle un golpe muy leve en la cabeza. No sintió el característico dolor, miró a la chica sin entender, ella lo miró severamente y entonces captó la idea. Usando uso de su ya bien desarrollado don actoral, fingió una caída y un fuerte dolor en el lugar golpeado. Una risita los hizo sonreír triunfales.

-Felicidades Miroku, te llevas el Oscar…--murmuraba para sí misma Kagome, mientras agitaba el biberón.

-¿El qué?—preguntó Shippou mirándola.

-Nada, cosas mías—respondió con una sonrisa divertida.

Se acercó a la pequeña, poniendo el recipiente cerca de su boca, y ella lo tomó sin problemas; cosa muy extraña a su corta edad. Se sentó a su lado, sin soltar la botella hasta que la pequeño sorbió todo el líquido que esta contenía. Dejó el biberón a un lado y la cargó, poniéndola contra su hombro para que eructase. Escuchó una risita al mismo tiempo que sentía como ella estiraba sus bracitos hacia el frente. El hanyou había vuelto…

-¿Encontraste algo, InuYasha?—preguntó la exterminadora, mirando la cara del híbrido.

-Sí, una aldea a no más de quinientos metros de aquí—decía cruzándose de brazos, mirando a la bebé que reía contenta mirándole desde el hombro de la chica--¿Crees poder soportar un poco más Shippou?-

-Je, sí, además ya descansé, un poco—decía saltando frente al chico.

-Bien, entonces sigamos.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, ignorando por completo a sus compañeros. La chica frunció el ceño¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Con cuidado metió la botella en la mochila y cargó a la bebé, que hacía enormes esfuerzos por alcanzar al chico, a pesar de que ella la mantenía bien sujeta contra su pecho. Frustrada por los gemidos que la pequeña soltaba, se posicionó a su lado y comenzó una conversación o mejor dicho, una reprimenda.

-¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó para empezar--¿Por qué no le haces caso a Kaori-chan?—seguía preguntando—InuYasha, contesta—exigió.

La miró de reojo, en realidad pensaba que lo mejor era que la bebé pasara sus últimos momentos conviviendo con sus compañeros, pues después, no los volvería a ver. Ni él. Sintió como lo tomaban por el cabello, jalando el mechón con fuerza. Un gruñido escapó de su boca y clavó su dorada mirada sobre la chica, que aún mantenía el mechón sujeto. Y ahí fue, cuando ella notó el cambio en su mirada.

-InuYasha…

Dio un tirón y su cabello fue soltado, escuchó los gemidos de la bebé y no pudo evitar sentirse mal ante si inminente desesperación. Se detuvo, haciendo frenar a la chica y tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos, antes de seguir nuevamente. Notó como ella se había quedado unos cuantos segundos ahí, parada, mirándole partir.

-¡Qué esperan!—gritó pareciendo malhumorado.

Sí, posiblemente ella ya se había hecho una idea de lo que iba a suceder…

**()-()-()-()-()**

Llegaron a la aldea. No era de grandes proporciones, pero las casas parecían de buena calidad, la gente amable y al parecer no tenían ningún problema con los youkais. Se acercaron a un anciano, listos para preguntar sobre una pequeña ayuda respecto al alojamiento.

-Disculpe buen hombre¿Nos permitiría quedarnos en la aldea, por lo menos esta noche?—preguntaba el monje, intentando parecer lo más cordial posible.

-¡Padre, mira, tienen un bebé!—chilló una joven corriendo hacia el Inu-hanyou para observar a la pequeña más de cerca--¡Hay, que linda!-

¿Y esta quien era?, se preguntaba el hanyou mirando como esa extraña joven observaba a su cría. Si intentaba algo extraño, no dudaría ni un solo instante en gruñirle como advertencia, e inclusive mostraría los colmillos.

-¿Puedo…?—preguntó mostrando una sonrisa.

Dudo, y miró a sus compañeros que lo miraban rogando a que accediera. Sin más opciones, le dio a la pequeña, quien la miró con cara de curiosidad. Cada pequeño movimiento que hacía la muchacha, no pasaba desapercibido por el hanyou.

-¿Es tuya?-

¡Oh por Kami!

-Yo, etto, sí, digo no—tartamudeaba, y entonces entró la miko en su auxilio.

-La encontramos abandonada en el bosque, al parecer asesinaron a sus padres.

-Pobre…--decía la chica mirando a la pequeña.

-Bueno, viendo las circunstancias—decía el anciano mirando a la pequeña—pueden quedarse en la aldea, esta noche.

-Gracias, señor—respondió Miroku en nombre de todos.

**()-()-()-()-()**

La noche ya cubría la aldea, todos se encontraban resguardados en la cabaña del anciano, junto a la joven que seguía muy entusiasmada con la pequeña bebé. Demasiado para el gusto del padre. Sirvieron la comida, que a pesar de todo fue muy tranquila. Y entonces, comenzaron las conversaciones. Y entre una de ellas, nació una muy incómoda y frustrante pregunta para el chico.

-¿No han pensado el dejar a la pequeña en alguna idea para que no corra ningún peligro?—preguntó Senritsu con una sonrisa.

Un gruñido bastante animal escapó de su garganta, apretó los puños y amenazó con sus dientes. ¿¡Pero quién demonios se creía!?...¡Separar a esa bebé de él era una locura!... ¡Separarlos a él y a SU bebé! Khe, primero muerto.

-Mmm, en realidad no habíamos pensado en ello—decía el monje mirando a la chica—No es una mala idea.

Oh, mataría al monje. Lo descuartizaría. Primero atacaría la yugular, hasta partirle el cuello. Luego, extremidad por extremidad. Y para finalizar, le daría una patada en cierta parte del cuerpo que posiblemente le dolería mucho. Sí, esa era una estupenda idea…

-Es que si consideramos las veces que nos atacan, no podemos proteger a una bebé tan pequeña—decía ahora la exterminadora—Además, los enemigos la tomarían como blanco.

¡Vil traidora!

-¿Qué opinas, Kagome?-

-Yo, bueno…

No, tú no…

-En realidad, ya me he acostumbrado a la presencia de la pequeña—decía agachando la mirada.

¡Sabía que tenía un corazón muy bondadoso!... ¡Por eso la quería tanto!... ¿Eh? No, bueno, tal vez, pero… ¡Khe!

-Aunque aún cabe la posibilidad de dejarla bajo el cuidado de una persona.

Y su mundo se abrió bajo sus pies, jalándolo con fuerza a las tinieblas. ¡No podía creer que fueran tan…tan…! Ya iba a comenzar a gritar, cuando alguien se le adelantó. Alguien que posiblemente no estaba muy a gusto de sus enloquecidas decisiones.

-¿Qué pasa, Kaori-chan?-

La bebé no cayó, sino al contrario, comenzó a llorar con más fuerza. Sonrió para sus adentros, con un solo acto les haría ver por qué no debían de dejar a la bebé bajo el cuidado de esa mujer.

-No le agradas—dijo fríamente.

-¿Y tú sí?—preguntó de manera sarcástica y muy molesta para todos.

Maldita humana, si no fuera mujer le habría dado un puñetazo en la cara. Se levantó notablemente molesto, y tomó a la pequeña en brazos y la meció un poco. Y como era de esperarse, la pequeña comenzó a sollozar, hasta silenciarse, dejando sólo un rastro húmedo en su carita. Senritsu abrió la boca ante el asombro y los demás se miraron dudosos.

-Sólo por eso no podemos dejar bajo tu cuidado a Kaori.

-¿¡Y crees que estará más seguro con un híbrido!?—gritó poniéndose de pie, intentando quedar a su altura.

Estúpida humana, que se diera por muerta…

-¡Ella estaría mucho mejor con alguien de su mismo tipo!—decía furiosa--¡Con humanos!-

-¡Ella no es humana!—gritó ya hastiado.

Se acababa de delatar ante todos… Mentalmente se maldijo, cerró los ojos frustrado, y tragó un poco de saliva. Lo que no esperó es que la chica siguiera gritándole, exigiéndole respuestas. Y ahora, no sólo ella esperaba su contestación, sino todos los presentes.

-¡Si no es humana, entonces, qué demonios es!-

-Algo que no es de tu incumbencia.

-InuYasha…--murmuró la miko mirándolo.

No, esa mirada no…

-Podrías darnos una explicación.

-¡Ya basta, no puedo creer que ustedes prefieran dejar a Kaori bajo el cuidado de esta humana loca!—se quejó intentando cambiar el tema.

-¿¡A quien estás llamando loca, híbrido!?-

La gota que derramó el vaso...

-¡A la única mujer histérica de esta habitación!-

-¡Largo, fuera de mi casa!—chilló colérica.

-¡Senritsu!—exclamó el anciano, con su voz profunda, llamando la atención de la joven—Basta, tú has sido quien inició este pleito, además, no nos podemos hacer cargo de un bebé y te costa.

-Pero, padre…

-He dicho, ahora, dejémoslos descansar, iremos a la cabaña de al lado.

-Está bien—contestó resignada de momento, pues no dejaría de insistir respecto a la bebé.

Ni siquiera miró a sus compañeros. Se sentó contra una pared, sujetando a su bebé contra su pecho y bajó la cabeza. Estaba molesto, furioso…

-Inu…--comenzaba a decir la miko.

-Déjame—contestó fríamente.

Se sintió herida, pero era comprensible. Nadie lo apoyó en el momento de abogar por la pequeña. Se puso del otro lado, sacando su sleeping de la mochila y se metió en él. Lista para dormir. Los demás e posicionaron junto a ella y cerraron los ojos. Y así, pasaron las horas…

-_¡Y crees que estará más segura con un híbrido!-_

_-_ _Es que si consideramos las veces que nos atacan, no podemos proteger a una bebé tan pequeña, la tomarían como blanco…_

Sí, eso era muy seguro. Y por lo tanto debía de tomar decisiones en este mismo instante. Miró a sus compañeros y mordió su labio inferior, luego descendió la mirada, encontrándose con una dormida pequeña. Suspiró, poniéndose de pie, intentando hacer el menor sonido posible. Pasó junto a la miko y no pudo soportar soltar un gemido. La iba a extrañar mucho… Caminó hacia la puerta, echando una última mirada a sus amigos, y fieles compañeros. Una opaca mirada, antes de dejar caer la cortinilla y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

_Adiós a todos, pero era lo mejor, una silenciosa despedida, para no causar tanto dolor…_

-

-

-

-

_**Continuará…**_

**¡No maten a la autora, es contra las reglas!...Y si no lo es, debería serlo. Bueno, creo que tengo que dejar los agradecimientos:**

**-**

**maruTaisho...Erazal...ErickSmoke91**

**-**

**¡Gracias!**

**-**

**atte: TanInu**

**-**

**((((REVIEWS))))**


	6. Buscando Fronteras

**¡Hola! Aquí ya traigo la continuación. No está muy larga, por que ya es bastante tarde y mi madre está duro y dale a que me aleje de la máquina lo antes posible o llegará con unas pinzas y…ya se podrán imaginar. Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, más que perdón por el retraso. **

**Nos veremos abajo y espero que la continuación sea de su agrado.**

**-**

**SER PADRE**

**-**

**-...- (Lo que los personajes dicen)**

**-"..."- (Lo que los personajes piensan)**

**()-()-()-()-() (Cambio de escena)**

**(...) (Lo que la autora dice)**

_**blah blah blah (Los Flash Back o alguna canción, poema algo que pueda poner en un futuro)**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, sino a la autora del anime y manga, Rumiko Takahashi. El único personaje que me pertenece es la pequeña Kaori y posibles youkais que aparezcan en futuros capítulos.**

-

-

**Cáp. 06: Buscando Fronteras**

Caminaba en silencio, con todos sus sentidos agudizados, captando cada mísero movimiento que sucedía a su alrededor. Un leve movimiento en su pecho le hizo bajar la mirada, allí la tenía, sujeta con firmeza. Mientras que ella, se pegaba más al protector pecho de su progenitor. Una triste sonrisa se formó en su rostro, mientras que notaba como la Luna hacia presencia total en las alturas, y por lo tanto, hacía distinguir más los cambios nocturnos que sufría la niña. Levantó su opaca mirada, enfocándola en aquel astro lunar. Ojala no hubiera sido así; ojala hubiera podido por lo menos decirles adiós con la mirada; abrazar a la miko entre sus brazos. Pero estaba conciente de que si hubiera hecho todo eso, ellos no le hubieran dejado partir, sin contar que ni él mismo se hubiera armado de valor para hacerlo. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Iba a ser una noche muy larga, un camino agobiante y posiblemente encontraría ciertos peligros. Pero era el lugar más seguro que conocía o por lo menos, eso pensaba…

**()-()-()-()-()**

Unos tímidos rayos comenzaban a colarse entre la maya de cuentas que cubría la entrada. Un gemido se escuchó, al mismo tiempo que una joven se giraba en su bolsa de dormir, intentando evitar así esa molesta luz. Pero a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que hizo, no fue capaz de recuperar el sueño, sin contar que sus compañeros ya se habían levantado. Abrió sus ojos, parpadeó un par de veces para enfocar bien y miró a su alrededor. Pero, algo faltaba, algo muy importante para ella.

-¿InuYasha?—murmuró saliendo de su fundón y asomarse fuera, intentando ver algún rastro del híbrido--¡InuYasha!—exclamó llamándolo, esperando que acudiera a su llamado.

-No está—decía el monje saliendo también. Una mirada entre seria y triste adornaba su rostro—Al parecer, se fue después de que nos dormimos, o eso fue lo que me contaron los aldeanos—decía analizando muy cuidadosamente cada reacción de la joven mujer—Se llevó a Kaori-chan consigo—finalizó para no torturarla más.

Dejó caer sus brazos, sus manos tiritaban al igual que su labio inferior. Sus ojos permanecían abiertos al límite, mientras que sentía como un escozor muy conocido, le golpeaba los ojos, provocándole una sensación de dolor y tristeza. ¿Se fue…? No, era una mentira, él no se había ido y dejarlos solos. No…no… ¡No! Apretó sus puños, mientras sentía sus rodillas flaquear. No entendía su razón¿Acaso fue por la pelea con Senritsu?... ¿Por no haberlo apoyado?... ¿¡Por qué, maldita sea!?

-¡Por qué!—exclamó cayendo de rodillas, mientras golpeaba con ciega furia el piso--¡Demonios, InuYasha!—decía derramando las lágrimas que se habían formado con suma facilidad en sus ojos.

-Kagome…--murmuró la exterminadora, al ver el dolor que mostraba su querida amiga. Pero ella tampoco podía creerlo y mucho menos entenderlo. ¿Qué razón tuvo para marcharse así? Unos gritos la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Tal vez la respuesta, venía corriendo hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días!—gritaba la joven, deteniéndose frente al grupo. Se sorprendió al ver el estado de la miko y la cara de tristeza de todos--¿Sucedió algo?-

-Senritsu…--murmuró la chica levantando el rostro, enfocando su oscura y llorosa mirada en la cara de esa chica. Una ira le recorrió; ella era la culpable de todo. Aunque, no estaba completamente segura, no encontraba otra respuesta, además de que, necesitaba algo o alguien en que descargar toda su rabia--¡Tú!—exclamó parándose de golpe.

-¿Señorita…Kagome?—preguntaba sintiéndose indefensa ante esa fría mirada.

-¡Por tu culpa!—gritaba acercándose lentamente--¡Por tu maldita culpa!—exclamó posicionándose frente a ella, clavando su ahora, cruel mirada, sobre la temerosa de la joven--¡Eres…eres…!—intentaba decir, pero las palabras se quedaban en su garganta. El llanto la estaba traicionando, provocando que sus palabras salieran entrecortadamente o como balbuceos—Por tu culpa…--murmuró ahora sintiéndose otra vez débil. Sintió como la chica se acercaba un poco y ponía su mano sobre su hombro, como intentando consolarla. Pero el resultado fue todo lo contrario. La furia la volvió a recorrer--¡Por tu culpa InuYasha se fue!—finalizó explotando por completo.

Un extraño dolor recorrió la mano de Senritsu hasta llegar a la muñeca. Alejó su mano del cuerpo de la chica, era como si estuviera tocando metal caliente. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida, jamás en toda su vida, había visto tanto poder desplegado de un solo golpe y mucho menos en una sola persona.

-¡Kagome-samma!—exclamó el monje acercándose, antes de que se desplomara y quedara semiinconsciente.

-Miroku…--murmuró cerrando los ojos, Habían sido demasiadas emociones para ella. La sujetó con firmeza, cargándola en sus brazos, antes de mirar a la hija del anciano que les dio asilo. Estaba paralizada, temblaba de pies a cabeza y los veía con terror. Frunció el ceño, antes de girarse para mirar a su compañera e indicarle con la mirada que le pidiera a la mononoke un poro de ayuda.

-Kirara…--murmuró y casi al instante, la criatura se trasformó. El zorrito permanecía parado en el marco de la puerta. Aún no cabía en la idea de que ese estúpido se había ido. Era muy doloroso para él, a pesar de que dijera una y otra vez que no le quería, InuYasha era como un hermano mayor y el imaginar que lo perdería, era algo desgarrador.

-Shippou-chan—decía Sango—Hay que irnos de aquí—añadió subiendo en el lomo de la tigresa, sujetando a la vez a su amiga—Tenemos que buscar a alguien—finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa, intentando animar al pequeño que salió corriendo, subiendo al hombro del bonzo.

¡Iba a encontrar a InuYasha, aunque le llevara años el hacerlo!... ¡Y cuando lo hiciera, lo golpearía lo más fuerte que sus bracitos le permitieran!

**()-()-()-()-()**

-Las Tierras del Este…--murmuraba sintiendo el cambió de aromas. Olores tan desconocidos pero a la vez familiares. Apretó con más fuerza el nudo que mantenía a la pequeña sujeta a su pecho, para así, prepararse por si algo fuera de lo normal aparecía. Y como esperaba, ese aroma tan conocido se hizo presente. Sujetó con firmeza el mango de la espada.

-¿Qué haces aquí, InuYasha?—decía el tai-youkai haciendo presencia entre la bruma que rodeaba los árboles. El dragón, el sapo y la niña aparecieron tras él, mirándolo con curiosidad, bueno, no todos. Apretó el mango, antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Necesito hacer uso de algo…--decía gruñendo levemente, rogando para que su hermano entendiera lo que intentaba decir.

-¿Para qué?—preguntó caminando hacia él.

-Por esto—dijo bajando la guardia, y mostrando a la cría que mantenía protegida entre sus ropas. El tai-youkai se detuvo para analizar los aromas y a la vez, sentir esa poderosa presencia que esa bebé poseía. Su fría mirada no cambió, más sin embargo, algo dentro de esas pupilas mostraba asombro y a la vez confusión. ¿Cómo una criatura tan pequeña poseía tanto poder? Miró a su hermano, intentado que ahora él, entendiera lo que él decía con su mirada.

-Es la reencarnación de Midoriko, la han dejado bajo mi cuidado—respondió con firmeza. No necesitaba entrar en detalles.

Pudo distinguir como su medio hermano enfocaba su dorada mirada en la bebé, que ya abría sus ojitos y lo miraba con la característica curiosidad que los bebés poseían. Una sonrisa se formó en su regordete rostro. Un chillido se escuchó más atrás, antes de que como un rayo, la pequeña niña corriera para ver a la bebé que él sujetaba.

-¡Qué linda!--decía dando saltos para verla mejor, a lo que el joven híbrido se hincó para que la observara mejor--¡Una bebé!—chilló mirándola con adoración--¿Cómo se llama?—preguntó mirando ahora al hanyou.

-Kaori—respondió con una sonrisa ante la emoción que esa niña demostraba.

-Bonito nombre—respondía la niña observando más de cerca a la pequeña criatura. Unas pisadas firmes les hicieron levantar la mirada. El tai-youkai estaba frente a ellos. Con sus orbes doradas clavadas en aquel bulto. Por instinto la sujetó con firmeza contra sí mismo, sin quitar la mirada del rostro de su medio hermano.

-Te llevaré—dijo de repente, provocando el desconcierto en el híbrido y una exclamación de asombro por el youkai sapo que siempre le acompañaba, a lo que él, simplemente lo miró fríamente, ordenando silencio.

-Gracias, Sesshoumaru—respondió más por cortesía que por verdadera gratitud. Se levantó, y siguió al imponente joven, perdiéndose lentamente entre los árboles. Seguidos del dragón y la pequeña que seguía mirando a medias a la nueva integrante del grupo.

**()-()-()-()-()**

-Mmmm…--gemía la joven miko abriendo lentamente sus ojos; con lo primero que se topó fue con un cielo azul oscuro. Al parecer, ese día habría una tormenta, muy al contraste del potente sol que apareció al alba. Se enderezó con cuidado, encontrándose en un claro en el bosque. A su lado estaba el kitsune, dormitando. Mientras que a unos metros, sus compañeros preparaban una fogata. Buscó con la mirada al híbrido, rogando por que haya sido un mal sueño, pero no fue así. La pesadilla era una realidad.

-InuYasha…--murmuró captando la atención de los demás, quienes la miraron al instante.

-¡Kagome-chan!—exclamó la exterminadora enderezándose para ir junto a su amiga, quien ya comenzaba a contraerse por el llanto que pedía a gritos ser liberado. Se hincó, y la abrazó, intentando así, reconfortarla—Amiga…--murmuró cuando la escuchó sollozar.

-Sango… ¿porqué…?—sollozaba abrazando con más fuerza a su amiga--¿Qué hice mal?—preguntó ahora levantando su lloroso rostro, provocando un nudo en la garganta de la exterminadora—Yo tuve la culpa, él se fue por que no lo apoyé—decía bajando su rostro, escondiendo su mirada bajo su flequillo. El monje se acercó e interrumpió, no era bueno que ella se culpara por lo sucedido. Puesto que tal vez, todos la tenían.

-Kagome-samma, no diga eso—murmuraba sentándose junto a ellas—Además, usted no se puede culpar por algo que desconocemos por completo—decía intentando parecer lo más sereno posible, aunque por dentro aún seguía descifrando las mil y un razones por las que ese tonto se fue.

Sintió como el pequeño zorro se despertaba bien y miraba a la llorosa miko. Sabía que él también se pondría a llorar gracias a la falta del híbrido. Y así sucedió. Les era muy extraño el estar sin él; había demasiada paz y eso era inusual entre ellos. Además, siempre estaba allí para darles alegrías, protegerlos y animarlos. Y ahora se había ido sin razón. Apretó sus puños, arrugando su túnica. Debía de encontrarlo o…

Miró a la joven que intentaba secarse las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos oscuros.

U ocurrirían miles de catástrofes gracias a lo indefensos que se encontraban ahora.

**()-()-()-()-()**

Lentamente las gotas fueron cayendo, humedeciendo las hojas de los árboles, para finalizar cayendo sobre los viajeros de esas solitarias tierras. Un chillido de una pequeña niña se escuchó, llamando la atención del líder y guía del grupo, quien la miró de reojo. Su medio hermano cubría a su preciada carga de la lluvia, mientras que igual al tai-youkai, miraba a la niña que se cubría con sus brazos de las gotas que cada vez caían con más frecuencia y velocidad.

-¡Me mojo, Sesshoumaru-samma!—exclamaba la pequeña haciendo un puchero, causando una muestra de indiferencia en el youkai y una sonrisa por parte del hanyou, quien suspiró y siguió a su hermano, que no se había detenido para observar a su protegida. El camino iba a volverse más tedioso gracias a esa lluvia. Pero debía de llegar, era su única esperanza para proteger a la bebé. Además, contaría con el refugio de varias generaciones, que lo obedecerían a pesar de no ser un youkai completo. Con ser descendiente de su líder, bastaba. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. ¿Cuánto habría cambiado ese viejo castillo?

-

-

-

_**Continuará…**_

**U.Ú ¡Dioses! Si estuvo bastante corta, pero, ah, hasta ahí mi mente llegó en esta parte del fic, por que en sí, el próximo será el...bueno, el clímax, donde todos los problemas se desatarán. Ya verán por qué. Posiblemente terminarán odiándome con lo que ya tengo planeado. Me despido, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. **

**-**

**_Gracias a: _**

**_little kagome...palala-6...MarEliBen_**

**_Sirena-chan...ErickSmoke91_**

**-**

**atte: TanInu**

**-**

**(((((REVIEW******S))))

**__**


	7. Dinastía

**Creo que sería bueno que para empezar quisiera pedirles una disculpa. Estoy en semana de exámenes de periodo y tengo que estudiar. La continuación está más larga que la anterior. Espero que sea de su agrado y que no me quieran colgar cuando lean las últimas partes. **

**Sin más cosas que decir, me despido de momento. Nos veremos abajo…**

**

* * *

**

**-**

**SER PADRE **

**- **

**-...- (Lo que los personajes dicen) **

**-"..."- (Lo que los personajes piensan) **

**()-()-()-()-() (Cambio de escena) **

**(...) (Lo que la autora dice) **

**_blah blah blah (Los Flash Back o alguna canción, poema algo que pueda poner en un futuro)_ **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, sino a la autora del anime y manga, Rumiko Takahashi. El único personaje que me pertenece es la pequeña Kaori y posibles youkais que aparezcan en futuros capítulos. **

-

-

**Cáp. 07: Dinastía **

El Sol se ocultaba tras las montañas, las aves volaban con suma tranquilidad, buscando con su mirada un lugar para pasar la noche. Más abajo, entre la bruma, se puede distinguir un pequeño grupo andar, guiándose sólo por sus olfatos y vagas memorias. Esa zona no había sido cruzada desde hacia ya más de cincuenta años, sólo era utilizada para el resguardo de esos heridos y necesitados de la misma raza. Un refugio para el Clan Inu. El Castillo del Lord de las Tierras del Este. Inu no Taisho. Unas solitarias gotas terminaban de caer por las hojas, la tormenta que había pasado hacía ya más de media hora, había humedecido todo el valle, y ahora, la bruma reinaba por el lugar. Un pequeño balbuceo alteró la paz que producía ese silencio sepulcral. Una niña bajó del dragón, caminando junto al hanyou que ya mecía a la pequeña, para que callara.

-Ha de tener hambre—decía intentando mirar, aunque su pequeña estatura no ayudaba en mucho. El chico bajó la mirada, observando sus ojos curiosos.

-Sí, no ha comido desde ayer—respondió haciendo memoria. Debió haber traído un poco de ese alimento que Kagome le daba, pero en el momento de su despedida, fue en lo último que pensó. Miró hacia el frente, ubicando a su medio hermano--¿Falta mucho?—preguntó, arriesgándose a cualquier tipo de respuesta.

-No—tajante como siempre, respondió. Lo que sorprendió al chico, no fue su respuesta, sino que de verdad le respondiera. Cosa muy contradictoria de él. Los árboles se abrían con lentitud, indicando que un claro de gran magnitud se hallaba delante. Apretó no con mucha fuerza la tela que envolvía a la pequeña, antes de que frente a él, fuera apareciendo lentamente, entre la espesa bruma, un colosal castillo. Sus ojos no pudieron ocultar su asombro.

-¡Wow!—exclamó Rin estirando su cuello, mirando hacia arriba--¡Es enorme!—decía calculando más o menos su altura--¿¡Es aquí, Sesshoumaru-samma!?—preguntaba entusiasmada de poder conocer la morada del fallecido padre de su querido youkai.

-Sí—contestó, comenzando a andar de nuevo, encaminándose por el sendero que llevaba hacia el lugar.

Sólo lo siguió, esperaba poder adaptarse a ese lugar. Tenía todos sus sentidos alertas, era silencioso, oscuro y miles de aromas diferentes despedían de allí y la mayoría, traían el olor de la sangre mezclada. Sangre humana, hanyou y de criaturas sobrenaturales. ¿Acaso fue buena decisión ir a ocultarse al Infierno, literalmente?

**()-()-()-()-() **

Caminaban sin mucho rumbo, guiándose sólo por los vagos aromas que el kitsune y la Mononoke lograban captar. La miko iba junto a la exterminadora, mientras que el monje andaba al frente, manteniéndose alerta ante cualquier cosa. Sin el hanyou, habían perdido el reconocimiento de aromas mediante el olfato. A pesar de que tuvieran al par de youkais, los sentidos de orientación están un poco más desarrollados en la raza Inu. Apretó su báculo. Esas tierras no le agradaban mucho, muchas energías mezcladas. Un manotazo sonó tras él y automáticamente volteó, asegurándose de que ambas mujeres se hallaran bien. La joven sacerdotisa tenía su mano en el cuello y al retirarla y ver la palma, una anciana pulga se mantenía media aplastada. Los ojos de todos se iluminaron.

-¡Mioga-jiji!—exclamó Kagome sonriente. Tal vez él tuviera alguna idea acerca del lugar al que el hanyou se fue.

-Kagome-samma—murmuraba enderezándose sobre su palma--¿Y mi amo?—preguntaba mirando a su alrededor, buscando al híbrido con la mirada.

-Esperábamos que usted nos dijera—decía la exterminadora observándolo sobre la mano de la chica.

-¿¡Eh!?-

-Mire, déjeme explicarle sin entrar en detalles—añadía el bonzo acercándose lentamente—InuYasha se ha ido, no sabemos por qué ni a donde; se llevó a Kaori—finalizó serio.

-¿Quién es Kaori?—preguntaba dudoso.

-Una bebé que encontró hace ya unas semanas—agregó.

-Oh…--fue todo lo que dijo, antes de poner un semblante sereno y comenzar a formular alguna hipótesis. Conocía a su amo, él nunca huiría a menos que fuera una situación extrema que no sólo lo involucrara a él, sino a segundos. Levantó la mirada, observando a los humanos. Tal vez la razón, estaba frente a sus narices.

-¿Alguna idea, Mioga-jiji?—preguntaba la miko entre desesperada y esperanzada.

El anciano clavó su par de ojos negros en los de la chica, antes de hablar. ¿Era bueno decirles su teoría? Si estaba en lo correcto, los estaría llevando a una cueva sin salida. Tomó un poco de aire y oró a Kami para que lo perdonara y que su amo, bueno, tuviera un poco de misericordia.

-Fue al Este—dijo sin recatos, sin dudar. Se cruzó de brazos, esperando las reacciones que no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Al Este?—preguntó primero el monje sin entender--¿Qué hay allá?—añadía intentando satisfacer su interés, curiosidad y confusión.

-Si yo fuera un Inu-youkai, no escogería mejor lugar—respondió la pulga intentando ignorar la pregunta, no les diría el lugar específico. ¡Sería una locura! Para empezar, no podría ni entrar al área del castillo.

-Anciano, por favor, díganos lo que sabe—pedía Kagome, dándose cuenta de la negación de la vieja pulga.

-Señorita, si el amo de verdad se ha ido al Este, es por una razón de fuerzas mayores—respondía seriamente—Sólo es usado "ese" lugar en casos extremos—finalizó saltando, bajando de la mano de la chica.

-¡Por favor!—exclamó cayendo de rodillas. No le importaría implorarle a una pulga con tal de volver a ver a su querido hanyou. El anciano se enterneció, esa mujer era excelente partido para su amo, era perfecta. Sacudió su cabeza, intentando despejar esa idea. Arrugó el ceño, mirando como los ojos de la chica se humedecen gracias a las lágrimas que ya se forman.

-Ese territorio…--comenzaba. Ahora sí, la ira de el Clan caería sobre su pequeña figura. Llevar humanos al recinto, era como entregar en bandeja de oro la perla de Shikon al demonio Naraku. Cerró los ojos, resignado al futuro que le esperaría—Ese territorio, es el del difundo padre de InuYasha-samma.

Los ojos de los chicos se abrieron de sorpresa. ¿Las tierras de Inu Taisho? Iban a preguntar que había en ese lugar, pero la anciana pulga había desaparecido por completo. Se miraron entre ellos y asintieron. Lo buscarían. No le importarían enfrentar a un ejército para lograrlo. Y sin saberlo, posiblemente ese sería su primer reto para llegar a las tierras que rodean el castillo. Que Kami les protegiera…

**()-()-()-()-() **

Unos gruñidos resonaban por el oscuro y tétrico pasillo. Las puertas se abrieron se golpe, llamando la atención de las bestias que andaban cerca, obligándoles a mirar al recién llegado. No pudieron reprimir una cara de sorpresa, antes de agacharse haciendo una reverencia. Sesshoumaru recorrió el lugar con la mirada. Que asco, tenían el castillo muy mal cuidado, a simple vista uno se daba cuenta que había perdido todo el esplendor que había poseído cuando su padre aún vivía. Con su ya común fría mirada, entró, seguido de su hermano, quien acaparó la atención al instante. Muchos habían escuchado sobre él, pero nunca creyeron que hubiera permanecido con vida durante tantos años. Se medio enderezaron. Era un híbrido, pero no dejaba de ser el hijo de su señor. Lo que entró después, causó revuelo en la habitación.

¡Una humana! Abrieron sus ojos y un brillo asesino cubrió sus pupilas. Antes de que pudieran dar un paso hacia la pequeña humana, el tai-youkai se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, petrificando literalmente a todos con la mirada. Retrocedieron lentamente. El híbrido también poseía una cría humana a simple vista, pero si analizaban bien su aroma, se trataba de un hanyou, como su padre. ¿Pero y la chiquilla esa? No podía ser cría del Lord. Era simplemente imposible.

-Yaken, cuida de Rin—ordenó antes de seguir por el pasillo, seguido de su medio hermano. Se perdieron en la oscuridad, mientras que el youkai sapo y la niña se quedaron atrás. Miraron a los demonios y siguieron por el mismo pasillo, pero deteniéndose en una de las habitaciones. El pequeño sapo miró adentro antes de meterse con la niña. Era peligroso estar solos en un lugar infestado por demonios y más sedientos de sangre. Sin contar que con una niña humana, era demasiada tentación. Si a Rin le ocurría algo, a él lo decapitaban.

Dentro de la media iluminada habitación, ambos jóvenes esperaban con la mirada alguna reacción de ese anciano encargado del palacio. Le vieron levantar las cejas y sentarse en una de las sillas.

-Siéntense y díganme el motivo de vuestra visita, señores—decía con respeto.

El híbrido se sentó para así poder calmar a la bebé que miraba inquieta a su alrededor, levantando sus bracitos. Mientras que el tai-youkai permanecía de pie. El anciano pasó su mirada sobre ambos, antes de comenzar a hablar.

-¿A qué se debe su visita?—pregunta nuevamente, mirándolos a ambos.

-Yo…--comenzaba a decir InuYasha, antes de que Sesshoumaru se adelantara, silenciándolo por completo.

-Necesitamos hacer uso del castillo—dijo seriamente—Dos habitaciones, y una mujer humana que se haga cargo de la cría—añadía mirando de reojo a la criatura.

-De acuerdo—contestó el anciano—Pueden tomar la habitación que gusten, que cumpla con sus necesidades—decía poniéndose en pie—Y joven InuYasha, cuando ya haya decidido su habitación, llevaremos a una hembra para que se encargue de cuidar y alimentar a su cría—finalizó haciendo una reverencia.

Lo miraron antes de salir del cuarto en silencio. Al estar en el pasillo, nuevamente acapararon las miradas de los habitantes, ésta vez ambos pusieron semblante serio, antes de caminar por el pasillo, caminando en distintas direcciones para así, encontrar la habitación correcta para su estancia. Sesshoumaru permanecería posiblemente por pocos días, pero por el contrario, InuYasha, no tenía el tiempo estimado de su estadía. Tal vez días, semanas, meses o años… Hasta que estuviera seguro que el peligro ya ha cesado, volvería con sus compañeros.

Apretó la mandíbula. ¿Qué estarían haciendo en ese mismo momento?

**()-()-()-()-() **

-¡Hiraikotsu!—resonó en el bosque, en el momento en el que un boomerang partía en dos a un demonio escorpión. Los dos pedazos cayeron sobre los restos de unos árboles. La tai-ja secó el poco sudor que corría por su frente. Este era el cuarto youkia que les atacaba y en muy poco tiempo. Miró tras ella. Sus compañeros ya salían de sus escondites. Por suerte y gracias a los Kamis, nadie había salido herido, sólo con raspones menores. Levantó su mirada, observando como el cielo comenzaba a tornarse naranja.

-¡Bien hecho, Sango!—exclamó Shippou corriendo hacia su amiga.

-Gracias—contestó mirando al pequeño niño.

-Al parecer, tendremos que buscar un lugar donde dormir—decía el monje mirando el cielo—Me agradaría encontrar una aldea, por que ya hemos comprobado cuan peligroso es esta bosque—añadía cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, y podríamos aprovechar para que nos expliquen un poco sobre la región—decía Kagome—Tal vez nos digan algo que nos ayude a encontrar a InuYasha.

-Bien, ya todo decidido—decía el bonzo—Kirara—pedía mirando al Mononoke que yacía sentada en el pasto—Vuela y busca una aldea, lo más cerca posible—pidió sonriendo. El gatito maulló antes de transformarse en el imponente animal que era. Sango montó en ella, sujetándose antes de que subiera. Despegó, elevándose algunos metros, antes de descender y mirar a sus compañeros.

-Hay una cerca, pero hay que darnos prisa—decía Sango.

Todos la miraron y asintieron. Cada día estaban más cerca del territorio del Este, pero antes de entrar en lugares extraños y desconocidos, debían de saber a qué tipo de peligros se enfrentaría y el por qué de que Mioga se negara a decirles la verdadera "cosa" que se encontraba en ese lugar.

**()-()-()-()-() **

Un rayo de luna se colaba por la ventana que iluminaba su habitación. Miraba a la pequeña que sollozaba en sus brazos, el hambre le debía de carcomer las entrañas. Gruñó dejándola sobre el suave fundón, antes de ponerse en pie y dirigirse a la puerta. Tendría que ir a buscar comida, gruñendo acerco su mano a la cerradura, pero antes, la puerta se comenzó a abrir con lentitud. Retrocedió un par de pasos, y llevó su mano izquierda a la empuñadura de Tessaiga. Un golpe se escuchó cuando la puerta chocó contra el muro de piedra. Sus ojos dorados se abrieron ante la sorpresa y fascinación. Parpadeó un par de veces, antes de bajar la guardia y mirar a la persona que tenía en frente.

La mujer sonrió tiernamente, de una manera muy parecida a la de su miko. Hizo una reverencia ante él, para después enderezarse y mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Y tú quién eres?—preguntaba desconfiado.

-Mi nombre es Sora y seré la encargada de su cría, InuYasha-samma—respondió haciendo una nueva reverencia. El hanyou levantó una ceja, inspeccionando con la mirada a la mujer. Vestimenta sencilla, pelo castaño, piel blanca, ojos azulados y en su cabeza, diablos, orejas iguales a las suyas. No era ni tan alta ni tan pequeña y tenía un aroma fresco, como los campos cuando ha finalizado una tormenta. Suspiró, como sin terminar de creer lo que sucedía.

Una mujer, totalmente desconocida, se convertiría en su dizque compañera por tiempo indefinido. Chasqueó la lengua. Las cosas no podían estar peor…

-

-

-

-

_**Continuará…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Ahí se los dejo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Dejaré los agradecimientos del Cáp. 05 y 06:**

_**Rafael perez…ErickSmoke91…isabel…palala-6 **_

_**Kagomekaoru…ninji-11…PaauLaa :D…Carmenm **_

_**littlekagome…MarEliBen…Sirena-chan… **_

_**- **_

_**¡Gracias! **_

_**- **_

_**Atte: TanInu **_

_**- **_

_**(((REVIEWS))) **_


	8. Cambio de Planes

**Bueno, aquí ya les tengo la continuación. Me cansé al escribirla, pues si me quedó algo larga o eso opino yo. Está por llegar uno de los momento más drásticos del fic. Y posiblemente a muchos, les dejaré con la cara de: "¿¡Qué!?" Sobretodo al final. Pero bueno, con que no me quieran matar, todo está bien. No tengo mucho que decir, sólo que disfruten de la continuación… ¡Nos veremos abajo!**

* * *

**-**

**SER PADRE**

**-**

**-...- (Lo que los personajes dicen)**

**-"..."- (Lo que los personajes piensan)**

**()-()-()-()-() (Cambio de escena)**

**(...) (Lo que la autora dice)**

_**blah blah blah (Los Flash Back o alguna canción, poema algo que pueda poner en un futuro)**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, sino a la autora del anime y manga, Rumiko Takahashi. El único personaje que me pertenece es la pequeña Kaori y posibles youkais que aparezcan en futuros capítulos.**

-

-

**Cáp. 08: Cambio de Planes**

Todo ha sido modificado, la decisión de abandonar el grupo ha afectado la vida de todos los que rodeaban al hanyou. Una búsqueda sin muchas pistas, un lugar tan extraño y prohibido, que ningún humano en su sano juicio entraría, pero ellos, por reencontrarse con su compañero, cruzarían hasta el mismísimo infierno. Por su parte, el híbrido, ha tenido cambios aún mayores. Incluyendo el lugar donde ahora habita y la_ nueva _compañía que ahora posee…

-¡Largo, fuera, fuera!—exclamaba una joven sacando casi a patadas a un grupo de pequeños youkais, que reían alegremente, corriendo a su alrededor. Un llanto llenaba la habitación, y los gritos alegres de los niños le provocaban jaqueca a la mujer, molestia a la pequeña bebé y, bueno, una reacción en cadena hacia el joven hanyou que se acercaba fieramente. El llanto de su cría lo atrajo. Gruñó al ver a la chica con problemas, los cachorros jugueteando y a su bebé llorando. Tronó los nudillos y los más pequeños voltearon con lentitud, temiendo ya por sus vidas.

-Explíquenme, par de mocosos¿¡Qué no entienden las palabras: _fuera_, _largo _y _cállense_!?—exclamaba sumamente molesto, tomándolos por el obi de sus ropas, levantándolos a ambos con una mano, para así mirarlos de frente. Y ese mismo instante, como última escapatoria, comenzaron a llorar, pidiendo clemencia.

-¡Gomennasai, InuYasha-samma, pero, queríamos jugar nuestra nee-chan!—chillaban, señalando a la joven que intentaba silenciar a la bebé.

-¿Sora?—preguntó el híbrido volteando a verla.

-Par de mentirosos, llegaron gritando como unos locos, y asustaron a Kaori-chan—se defendía la joven hanyou, mirando con reproche a sus medios hermanos.

En su defensiva, le sacaron la lengua, a lo que el hanyou les dio un rápido coscorrón a ambos y al instante, un chichón apareció en ambas cabezas. Justo después, se escucharon lloriqueos. Frustrado, los dejo en el piso y ellos salieron corriendo del cuarto, murmurando cosas in entendibles. El híbrido frunció el ceño, cerrando la puerta.

-Gomen—decía Sora agachando la cabeza.

-Khe, no importa, ya se ha calmado—decía poniéndose a un lado, para ver a su bebé. Ya estaba un poco más grande. Y no era para menos, ya habían pasado dos meses desde que dejó a su grupo. Su mirada se oscureció y su compañera lo notó. Dejó a la bebé en su cuna y se volteó hacia él.

-¿Sucede algo?—preguntó preocupada.

-No—respondió tajante, girándose para caminar hacia el ventanal. Ese territorio era sumamente gris. La neblina ocultaba el verde bosque, llovía casi siempre y el sol no iluminaba en todo su esplendor. Extrañaba correr por los campos, sentir la brisa, sentir ese monumental cambio en los aromas. Tener batallas… Extrañaba todo. Apretó el puño. Pero había sido lo mejor, si se hubiera quedado, hubiera acabado en catástrofe y tragedia. Dos golpes en la puerta se escucharon y ambos hanyou voltearon.

-Adelante—ordenó el chico.

-InuYasha-samma, Rei-samma desea hablar con usted—decía un anciano inu-youkai haciendo una reverencia—Al parecer, es grave—finalizó calvando sus verdosos ojos en los dorados del chico, quien lo miró seriamente.

**()-()-()-()-()**

-Bien, aquí estamos—decía la miko mirando la entrada al territorio del Este. La bruma era densa, muy densa y eso podría complicar las cosas. Se giró hacia sus compañeros y asintieron, entrando, a pesar de todas las advertencias, a ese territorio infestado de youkais sedientos de sangre.

**()-()-()-()-()**

Caminaba por los pasillos, y varios youkais hacían reverencia. Ya se habían acostumbrado a su presencia y lo trataban con respeto. Aunque aún habían unos que otros que lo miraban con asco. Estaba acostumbrado. Entró sin siquiera tocar, sorprendiéndose por la presencia de su medio hermano, que igual que él, se veían serio. Ambas miradas ámbar se cruzaron. El sonido que el anciano hizo con su garganta, les obligó a voltear.

-Se preguntaran¿para qué les he citado a ambos?—decía retóricamente, a lo que ambos hermanos se acercaron un poco—Hay una guerra en camino y tenemos muy poco tiempo—dijo con seriedad—No podemos defender el castillo, no solos—añadía mirándolos a ambos. Un silencio reinó en la habitación—Ambos saben la importancia que posee este lugar para los Inu-youkai—seguía cerrando los ojos—Es un refugio, el único de la raza y no podemos permitir que sea destruido o tomado por manos de otra especie—seguía diciendo con ira en su tono de hablar—Por eso les pido, a ambos, hijos de Inu no Taisho, que nos ayuden a proteger el castillo—finalizó volviéndose hacia ellos. Ninguno contestó—Sólo agregaré, que ambos, resguardan aquí algunos de sus más preciados tesoros—finalizaba.

-Está bien—contestó InuYasha.

-¿Sesshoumaru-samma?—preguntaba esperanzado en anciano.

-De acuerdo—fue todo lo que dijo, antes de salir.

-Gracias mis señores—agradecía el anciano haciendo una reverencia.

-Una cosa Rei-san—decía InuYasha volteando—En cuanto la batalla inicie, evacuarán el castillo de inmediato. Pero, las hembras y los cachorros, sin importar la raza o nivel, serán los primeros—decía son seriedad.

-De acuerdo, InuYasha-samma—decía acatando su orden. Era comprensible. Los tesoros de los hijos de su líder, eran crías. No las pondrían en peligro. El hanyou se dio la vuelta y salió. Si creía que las cosas ya eran difíciles, desesperantes y a veces ahogantes, ahora, pensaba que eran mil veces peor.

¿Una guerra? Que Kami le amparase, pero no dejaría a su cría ponerse en riesgo. Por ella, pelearía y hasta daría su vida. Su mirada se clavó en uno de los ventanales. Había oscurecido y algo en el ambiente lo tenía inquieto. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió un pinchazo en la nariz. Gruñó, golpeando el lugar y al quitar, una pulga algo aplastada caía en su palma.

-¿Mioga-jiji?—preguntaba sorprendido--¿A qué has venido?...¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?—seguía preguntando. La presencia de su viejo amigo, sólo podría traer noticias, y por su semblante, no muy buenas--¿Sucedió algo?-

-Vienen hacia acá—dijo sin rodeos, a lo que el chico levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué?—fue todo lo que dijo.

-Lo siento, no pude hacer nada, la señorita Kagome y los demás vienen hacia el castillo—se disculpaba la pulga, haciendo una total reverencia en la palma de su amo. El piso se abrió bajo los pies del hanyou. No podía estar pasando eso. Una guerra¿Y Kagome cerca? Kami, por qué…

-¿Cuándo llegarán?—preguntaba nervioso.

-Si mis cálculos no me fallan—decía la pulga calculando—En dos días si no tienen ningún inconveniente para llegar—contestaba ya seguro.

-¡Maldita sea!—exclamó golpeando con el puño la pared, haciendo retumbar los cristales. No tenía nada de tiempo—Mioga—decía cerrando los ojos—Necesito pedirte un favor…

**()-()-()-()-()**

-¿Sucede algo, Kagome-samma?—preguntaba el monje, al ver a la chica tan alerta. Ella volteó y negó con la cabeza. Una voces algo rasposas se escucharon a su alrededor. Se pudieron a la defensiva al instante. Y, ante el asombro de todos, una enorme cantidad de youkais pasaban sobre sus cabezas; volando de todas las formas. Pero lo que más le sorprendió, fueron sus armas y el número de integrantes. Al ver que estaban en un claro no muy abierto, pero visible, corrieron a ocultarse bajo un frondoso árbol. Cada segundo se les hizo eterno, hasta que, después de varios minutos, todo quedó sumido en silencio.

-¿Qué fue eso?—preguntaba el kitsune asustado.

-Un ejército—respondió Sango sujetando su Hiraikotsu.

-Su número era increíble, pareciera como si fueran a una batalla de grandes dimensiones—decía el monje analizando.

-Una guerra—dijo Kagome mirando al cielo, que lentamente, se tornaba rojizo. Algo malo iba a pasar. Algo muy malo…

**()-()-()-()-()**

En una de las torres, algunos Inu-youkai medio dormitaban, hasta que, un estruendo, les hizo despertar con un brinco. Miraron a su alrededor y con horror, frente a ellos, venía un nube de oscuros tonos, de un gran tamaño. Sus ojos se ensancharon con terror, mientras que uno tomaba un cuerno y soplaba de él, dando la alarma a todos los que en el refugio habitaban. La batalla, había iniciado…

**()-()-()-()-()**

-¿¡Qué sucede!?—exclamó Sora, corriendo hacia la cuna y tomando a la pequeña que ya sollozaba ante el gran alboroto. La puerta se abrió y el hanyou entró, cerciorándose de que ambas se encontraran bien. Sacó algunas cosas y se las dio a su compañera, quien no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía. Miró el baúl y se acercó. Con cuidado, tomó la llave de una mesa y abrió el candado. Dentro, una armadura de color blanco, muy parecida a la de su hermano, con bordados en dorado. La tomó con decisión y volteó hacia ellas. Se acercó, y abrazó a la chica.

-Evacuarán el castillo, ve donde Rei, él te dará un Mononoke que te llevará a un lugar seguro—decía separándose—Cuida a Kaori—pidió observando a su pequeña bebé.

-Pero, InuYasha…--intentaba decir.

-Iré por ustedes cuando esto termine, ahora, cuídate, y cuida de ella—pedía mirando como ya a la distancia, se distinguían mejor los enemigos--¡Vete ya!—exclamó frustrado. La chica asintió, con los ojos algo aguados. Salió corriendo, al igual que la gran mayoría de las hembras y crías, yendo al lugar de escape. Suspiró, comenzando a quitarse el haori rojo para así, alistarse para el combate.

**()-()-()-()-()**

Cuando se encontraban ya a punto de entrar al recinto que rodeaba el castillo, varias flechas salieron disparadas, hiriendo o matando a los primeros de las filas enemigas. Los otros gruñeron furiosos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, además¿Qué eran unas cuantas muertes? Si en sí, todos venían a morir. Y por fin, la batalla comenzó. Pero, para sorpresa de los enemigos, un gran número de canes atacaron en su mayor plenitud. Tomando la forma de esos Inu-youkais gigantes, para así, de una sola bocanada, triturar a cuantos demonios se cruzaran en sus caminos. Abajo, en a tierra, ya se intentaba romper la entrada principal.

Los fuertes golpes resonaban en las paredes el palacio, llegando incluso al área de atrás, donde los pequeños mononokes tomaban su forma original, llevando en su lomo a un grupo o familia, conformado principalmente por mujeres y niños. El llanto de varias crías sonaba, y las madres hacían lo posible por callarlos, pues podrían atraer al enemigo. Una joven se abría paso entre ellas, sosteniendo con firmeza a _su cría._

-¡Sora-samma!—exclamaba una criatura de diminuta estatura. Se detuvo un momento, mirando en el hombro del anciano Rei, una pulga que saltaba.

-¿Eh?—se acercó rápidamente. Ambos ancianos hicieron una reverencia y dejaron ver tras si un Mononoke blanco, con ojos verdes, muy diferente al de los demás.

-Por favor suba, Kiera la llevará a usted y a la bebé a un lugar seguro—decía el anciano youkai ayudando a la mujer a montar—Mioga-jiji le acompañara—decía indicándole a la pulga subir en ese momento—Por favor, cuídense—rogó al verla despegar.

-¡Nee-chan!—exclamaban un par de niños desde abajo, estirando los brazos hacia donde se encontraba su hermana, pero, a pesar de sus gritos, no los pudieron escuchar gracias a los chillidos y partieron, dejándolos solos entre toda esa multitud.

**()-()-()-()-()**

El grito de victoria resonó, provocando pánico en la multitud. Y luego, el golpe en seco, trajo consigo gritos de desesperación. La puerta había sido derribada. Los ogros dejaron el gran tronco en el piso, pero en cuanto el primero intentó poner un pie dentro del recinto, un rayo dorado lo pulverizo, al igual que a todos los cercanos a la entrada. Una figura se encontraba tras esa nube de polvo, usando una espada de gran tamaño. Blandió su arma, provocando que el polvo levantado se asentara, dejando ver su identidad. Un joven vestido de blanco, con bordados dorados, usando una armadura en uno de sus hombros. Y luego, arriba, en el muro, un segundo ataque, pero esta vez provocado por un ser de similares características, más no poseía las peculiares orejas del primero. Ambos de cabellos platinados y ojos dorados. Con esas señales, les indicaron a los enemigos sus verdaderas identidades. Los descendientes, del Lord Inu-youkai. La distracción de arriba, sirvió para el hanyou se lanzara sobre ellos, matando uno a uno a los que se atravesaran en su camino. Mientras que, el mayor de los hermanos, se fijo en los que por el aire, ya habían descendido e intentaban penetrar por los ventanales. Un brillo azulado rodeo su espada, antes de que, con un diestro movimiento, un rayo del mismo tono saliera disparado, carbonizando a las criaturas.

-¡_Bakuryuha_!—exclamó InuYasha, lanzando uno de sus mejores ataques contra el grupo enemigo, destruyendo todo a su paso, haciendo canales provocados por los torbellinos platinados. Muy pocos pudieron escapar. Retrocedieron. Jamás pensaron que, los hijos de ese demonio, se dignaran a proteger el castillo con tanta vehemencia. Debía de existir una razón más congruente que sólo el hecho de ser la herencia de su padre. Unos gritos desde la parte de atrás llegaron a sus picudas orejas y una sádica sonrisa se formó en sus rostros. Acababan de encontrar, una posible respuesta.

Un graznido alertó a todos, obligándoles a voltear y ver a uno de ellos, volar alto, pasando la barrera y dirigiéndose a la parte trasera, provocando el caos entre los guardianes y una preocupación excesiva en los hermanos, quienes corrieron al instante hacia el lugar, pero a pesar de la velocidad, no pudieron evitar que el ataque comenzara, matando poco a poco a las hembras y las crías.

-¡Maldito!—exclamó el hanyou, lanzándose contra el que inició la revuelta, degollándolo con un solo movimiento de su espada. El tai-youkai buscó con la mirada a su protegida, más no la encontró, posiblemente ya habría escapado. Si no, mataría a su sirviente.

-¡¡InuYasha-samma!!—exclamaban llenos de pánico unos niños, quienes eran capturados por uno de los demonios y llevados por las alturas. El híbrido volteo. Los hermanos de Sora. Ella no era nada de él, en el caso sentimental, pero no podía permitir que sus hermanos murieran de esa manera. Decidido enfundó la espada y tomó a uno de los mononokes que se mantenían ocultos tras algunos escombros. Su hermano se encargaría, él, iría por ese par. Dándole un par de golpecitos en el lomo al animal, consiguió que se transformara. El color negro era totalmente contrastante con sus ojos casi blancos, sólo una leve tonalidad azul se notaban en sus pupilas. Se elevó, persiguiendo a ese youkai. No permitiría que se los llevara.

**()-()-()-()-()**

-¡Cuidado Kagome-samma!—exclamó el monje, sujetando a la joven por una muñeca y jalándola hacia él, protegiéndola de uno de los youkais. El Hiraikotsu de la exterminadora lo dejó fuera de combate, dejándole rendido en el suelo. Aún estaban lejos del lugar atacado, pero los rezagados o heridos se dedicaban a buscar presas o prisioneros. Y ellos, de rescatarlos.

-¡Ayuda!—exclamaban desde las alturas. La miko volteó, encontrándose con un youkai con dos pequeños sujetos. Tomó su arco y apuntó con precisión. Soltó la flecha, dando exactamente en la cabeza, el cuerpo inerte comenzó a caer junto a los niños. Kirar los sujeto por sus ropas antes de que se dieran contra el suelo.

-¿¡Están bien!?—preguntaba Kagome acercándose y revisándolos con la mirada. Sus ojos se ensancharon. Tenían rasgos parecidos a los de Sesshoumaru e InuYasha. ¿Acaso…?

-¡_Kaze no Kizu_!—se escuchó cerca de ahí, y una arboleda a poco metros de ellos fue totalmente derribada, y la presión del aire, los hizo caer al suelo. Un silencio reinó, antes de que poco a poco los humanos se levantaran; la joven miko, con ambos pequeños aferrados a sus piernas, temblando de pies a cabeza. Ese ataque había sido...

-¡Koe¡Junko!—exclama alguien saliendo con violencia de entre los árboles, montado ese oscuro Mononoke. Lo que encontró, no fue lo que precisamente esperaba. Se detuvo de golpe, observando a cada uno de los que allí se encontraban.

-¿InuYasha?—preguntaba la miko sin créelo. Se veía tan… diferente. Despertó de su ensoñación al sentir como ese par se separaba de ella, corriendo de manera despavorida hacia el híbrido.

-¡InuYasha-niichan!—chillaban mientras se lanzaban a sus brazos, y eso bastó para que el hanyou reaccionara, tomándolos en sus brazos.--¡Teníamos mucho miedo!—se quejaba llorando como todo niño asustadizo.

-¿Están bien?—preguntó mirándoles temblar. Le sorprendía el verlos solos. ¿Qué acaso su hermana se había olvidado de ellos?

-InuYasha, podrías explicarnos…--decía el monje serio—¿Por qué te marchaste?—preguntó clavando sus ojos azules en la figura del hanyou, quien guardó silencio, al no tener una respuesta congruente. Los niños comenzaron a hablar, interrumpiendo cualquier resupuesta o pregunta por parte de los mayores.

-InuYasha-samma—decía Koe ya más tranquilo--¿Dónde está Sora-neechan?—preguntaba confundido y preocupado. Y esa inocente pregunta, bastó para poner en alerta todos los sentidos de una de las presentes. Vio al otro niño mirar al hanyou, como preguntando lo mismo con la mirada--¿A dónde la llevaron?—preguntaba ahora Junko. InuYasha, les miró. Era cierto, no tenía la certeza de que Sora y Kaori habían escapado con bien. El nerviosismo lo rodeo. Sin recordar que sus compañeros se encontraban allí, ya iba a montar al Mononoke junto a los niños cuando…

-InuYasha, explícanos lo que está pasando—pedía ahora Sango algo enojada por haber sido ignorada junto a sus compañeros. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese bobo?

-Después—dijo subiendo al animal, quien les lanzó una fiera mirada a los humanos. Kirara al instante se transformó, protegiendo a su dueña y amigos—Tengo que ir a cerciorarme de que están a salvo—fue todo lo que dijo, haciendo que la mirada de los niños se iluminara. Habían captado el mensaje. Los ojos de la miko se ensombrecieron al ver la reacción. Se acercó lentamente a él, haciendo que el chico sintiera algo de temor y preocupación.

-InuYasha, podrías decirme ¿Quién es Sora?—preguntó usando un tono serio y frío. Pero con un pequeño toque de celos. Un bocado de saliva corrió por la garganta del joven hanyou. Si ya pensaba que toda esta situación era arriesgada, con la pregunta de la miko, su vida era la que se encontraba el peligro.

-

-

-

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**JA JA JA JA (risa de una maniática sicópata) Eh, perdón. ¿Qué les pareció? Jeje, espero que no quieran asesinar a nadie. Bueno, bueno. Pasaré a los agradecimientos: **

**-**

**Bela123…ErickSmoke91…kagomekaoru….dsl090**

**Rafael perez…Cattita**

**-**

**¡Gracias!**

**-**

**Atte: TanInu**

**-**

**((((REVIEWS))))**


	9. Problemas Inminentes

**¡Hola! Me tardé poco. Estoy prácticamente de vacaciones, pero ni tanto. Los exámenes de semestre están sobre mí; exenté algunos, pero tendré que ir a presentar otros. Aquí les dejo la continuación. Me ha gustado mucho. Poco a poco el fic llega a la trama principal****. ¿Qué pasará cuando dos polos se encuentren?. ¿Y quieran pelear por un mismo tesoro?**** Esa es la única pista que les daré antes de la continuación. Bueno, nos veremos abajo. Espero que les guste. **

* * *

**-**

**SER PADRE**

**-**

**-...- (Lo que los personajes dicen)**

**-"..."- (Lo que los personajes piensan)**

**()-()-()-()-() (Cambio de escena)**

**(...) (Lo que la autora dice)**

_**blah blah blah (Los Flash Back o alguna canción, poema algo que pueda poner en un futuro)**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, sino a la autora del anime y manga, Rumiko Takahashi. El único personaje que me pertenece es la pequeña Kaori y posibles youkais que aparezcan en futuros capítulos.**

-

-

**Cáp. 9: Problemas Inminentes**

El Mononoke se mantenía tranquilo, volando arriba de las esponjosas nubes, protegiendo así su valiosa carga de cualquier peligro. Además, si llegaba a suceder algo, podría contar con ese otro animal que tenía un rato siguiéndoles. Mejor dicho, desde que despegaron. ¿Por qué no les atacó? Simplemente por que la pulga que de momento le guiaba, le dijo que la niña que el dragón custodiaba, era la _cría adoptada_ del mayor de los Inu youkais. Un sollozo le hizo mover sus orejas alerta y mirar de reojo hacia atrás.

-¿Sucede algo, Sora-samma?—preguntaba la pulga saltando, observando como la joven hanyou intentaba tranquilizar a la pequeña recién despierta.

-No—respondió con una sonrisa--¿Falta mucho para llegar, Mioga-jiji?—preguntó observando a la diminuta criatura, quien volteo hacia delante, distinguiendo un humo negrusco frente a ellos.

-Ya casi llegamos—respondió.

**()-()-()-()-()**

-Estoy esperando, InuYasha—decía la miko aumentando su tono de voz, sonando aún más molesta. El par de niños la miraron con temor, esa humana era tan parecida a su hermana cuando se enojaba. Miraron al hanyou, quien al parecer, estaba igual de asustado o tal vez, aún más que ellos—InuYasha…--amenazaba cerrando los ojos, apretando los puños. Sus compañeros la miraban, pero no interrumpirían nada, pues si querían saber algo, tendría que hacerlo la miko, y por las malas.

-Yo… etto…Sora es…--intentaba decir, pero sólo tartamudeaba, aumentando el enojo de la joven allí presente.

-¡Quién demonios es esa tal "Sora"!—exclamó a gritos, mirándolo furiosa. Jamás, en todos los años que la conocía, había visto tanta ira reflejada en sus ojos chocolate. Tragó un poco de saliva, retrocediendo un paso. Tendría que decirle algo congruente, pero sin revelar totalmente la identidad de la…

-Sora-neechan es la compañera de InuYasha-niichan—contestó Koe como si nada, sin darse cuenta que acababa de ponerle la soga al cuello al joven híbrido. El silencio inundó el lugar. A lo lejos resonaron los graznidos y gritos de la batalla en el palacio. Los ojos de los humanos estaban abiertos al máximo. El kitsune prácticamente estaba con la boca abierta, casi al borde del colapso, y la miko…

-¿Qué…cosa?—preguntó con la mirada gacha. Su flequillo cubría sus ojos. Oh por Kami, si ya pensaba que todo había salido mal, con esto… Inhaló un poco de aire, tomando a los niños en sus brazos para llevarlos al lomo del Mononoke. Tendría que explicarles todo, o al menos lo básico para que entendieran sus razones. En cuanto se separó de los niños, éstos comenzaron a quejarse a gritos.

-¡Nii-chan, necesitamos ir por Sora-neechan!—gritaba Junko pataleando, provocando gruñidos al oscuro felino.

-En un momento—respondió mirándole de reojo, antes de girar hacia sus compañeros. Seguían igual, aunque ahora, sus miradas reflejaban no sólo confusión, sino también odio. Esos ojos llenos de rencor le recordaron inconcientemente su infancia. Apretó sus puños, no podía culparles, además, él sólo había cavado su tumba. Se acercó paso a paso a la miko—Kagome…--murmuró cuando ya estuvo a un metro de ella.

-No te acerques—murmuró aún mirando el piso. Se detuvo el seco, observándola sorprendido. Vio como unas gotas resbalaban por su barbilla, para finalizar en la tierra, dejando marcas circulares. Estaba llorando--¿Por qué…?—preguntaba aún renuente a mirarlo--¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?—volvió a cuestionar, pero ahora mirándole, dejando admirar con dolor, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Yo… tenía…--intentaba excusarse, pero no podía, se sentía fatal—Era necesario—agregó tranquilizándose lentamente—Tienes que entender…

-¿¡Entender!?—gritó furiosa--¡Me pides que entienda cuando fuiste TÚ el que se largó, dejándonos solos y confundidos!—gritaba--¡TU que te viniste a otra región, a un castillo de quien sabe que calumnia, cambiando totalmente y…!—continuaba, derramando más lágrimas--¡Me pides que entienda cuando no sólo nos abandonaste, sino también nos olvidaste, enredándote con una tipeja!—finalizó a gritos.

De nueva cuenta, el silencio reinó. Los ojos del chico permanecían abiertos ante tales palabras, pero sobretodo, por la forma en las que las dijo. Era de entender, pero ya no podía re mediar nada. Lo hecho, hecho está.

-Yo, lo siento…--fue todo lo que dio, bajando la mirada. Sus compañeros aún le miraban con desprecio—Tuve que tomar esa decisión por vuestro bien—decía sin atreverse a mirarlos—Las cosas poco a poco se salían de mis manos—agregaba—No quería ponerles en un peligro en donde ustedes no tuvieran nada que ver—finalizó, aún mirando hacia abajo.

-Y se puede saber¿Cuáles fueron tus razones?—preguntaba el monje fríamente.

-Yo, tome una decisión en la cual, habrían muchos riesgos no calculados—contestó sin querer entrar en detalles, pero sabía que ya iba a ser imposible cambiar lo inevitable.

-Habla claro¿quieres?—casi ordenó la exterminadora, de una manera tan cruel que a los pequeños niños les hizo encogerse. Observaron como el hanyou levantaba la mirada al fin, observándoles con suma tristeza.

-Acepté o más bien, casi fui obligado a custodiar a la reencarnación de un ser espiritual—decía, pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Te refieres a Kagome?—preguntó Shippou observándole. No entendía a quien se refería.

-No—dijo tomando aire, controlando sus emociones para intentar mantenerse sereno. Sus facciones se endurecieron—Tuve y aún tengo que custodiar a la reencarnación de...—decía tomando una bocanada de aire.

-¡Habla de una maldita vez!—gritó la miko, perdiendo toda su paciencia. No le creía ni una sola palabra. Por Dios¿custodiar a una miko? Si no era ella¿Quién sería?-¿Kikyou? Sin darse cuenta, su ira comenzó a crecer.

-Midoriko—respondió clavando sus orbes doradas en los humanos, quien no pudieron ocultar su asombro—Tuve que cuidar y darle vida al ser; me aleje de ustedes porqué estaban en peligro de muerte, y ahora mismo, me tengo que ir para asegurarme que se encuentre bien—decía cada vez volviéndose más frío—Si vienen, bien, sino, también—finalizó girándose—Y sobre Sora… yo no fui quien la escogió para ser mi compañera, sino el anciano que custodiaba el castillo—agregaba de espaldas al grupo—Kaori necesitaba una madre, por eso la acepté—finalizó, subiendo al monoke, antes de mirarles por última vez, antes de despegar junto a los niños, perdiéndose entre el humo de las llamas y cenizas rojizas que se llevaba en viento.

-¿Kagome?—preguntó Sango al ver como su amiga permanecía observando el lugar por donde el hanyou desapareció--¿Qué haremos?

La miko tomó aire, volteando a verles con la mirada llena de decisión—Iremos con él—dijo seriamente, a lo que todos asintieron. Por más que de momento le detestasen, seguía siendo un gran amigo en sus corazones, y si era cierto eso del peligro que le acechaba, no le podían dejar solo. Antes de que otra explosión resonara, el grupo ya había despegando, guiándose por el leve aroma que había dejado el hanyou y el Mononoke. Era hora de conocer a la raíz de sus problemas.

**()-()-()-()-()**

-¿Un volcán?—preguntaba la joven bajando del felino, observando el lugar. Hacía algo de calor, y había una cueva con forma de animal. O tal vez, era un animal muerto y hecho piedra que ahora era usado como cueva. Quien sabe… Observó a duras penas a la diminuta pulga saltar hacia la cueva; escuchó al dragón descender junto a la niña y el guardián sapo que les acompañaba.

-¡Sora-samma!—exclamó la niña corriendo hacia ella, con una espléndida sonrisa--¿Cómo se encuentra¿Y Kaori-chan?—preguntaba estirándose para ver a la bebé.

-Estamos bien—respondía sin dejar de caminar, sonriéndole a la niña. Entraron a la oscura cueva, donde un anciano se mantenía sentado, con un martillo en la mano, golpeando lo que parecía ser una espada. Éste les miró con sus grandes ojos saltones, provocando un escalofrío a la hanyou. Miró como la pulga se posaba en el hombro del anciano.

-Totosai, ella es Sora, InuYasha-samma me pidió que se refugiarán aquí hasta que él llegue—decía observándole.

-Me parece bien, y…--respondía mirando a los recién llegados de pies a cabeza—Y las dos niñas¿Quiénes son?—preguntaba ahora él.

-La más pequeña es Kaori-chan, es la cría de InuYasha-samma—respondió mirándole-

-¿¡Qué cosa!?—dijo asombrado, mirando a la bebé—Oye¿Qué pasó con Kagome?—pregunto observando a la pulga.

-¿Hm?—fue todo lo que dijo la chica, observando a ambos ancianos, que parecían murmurar. ¿Kagome?. ¿Y esa quien era?

-Bueno, la más grande es Rin, es una niña que Sesshoumaru adoptó—agregaba cuando terminaron su "_secreta"_ conversación.

-¿¡Eh!?—volvió a exclamar sorprendido--¿¡Pero qué acaso esos muchachos han cambiado de personalidades o qué!?—preguntó.

-Je, muchas cosas han cambiado—dijo, justo antes de escuchar un gruñido afuera. Todos voltearon, incluido el recién ingresado Jaken. Kaori se movió inquietan entre los brazos de Sora. Una silueta comenzó a formarse en la entrada.

-Me alegra que haya llegado, InuYasha-samma—decía Mioga saltando del hombro del viejo herrero. Lo que no esperó, fueron ese par de críos que entraron llorando y gritando a la cueva, sin darse cuenta de su presencia, y… aplastándolo en su camino hacia su hermana.

-¡Nee-chan!—gritaba llegando a ella, y abrazándose a sus piernas.

-¡Koe, Junko!—exclamó agachándose, para así abrazarlos; pero teniendo cuidado con la pequeña bebé--Gracias, InuYasha—respondió mirándole, con los ojos llorosos. Y entonces, se dio cuenta de su semblante molesto, preocupado, triste… Demasiados sentimientos reflejados en ese par de orbes doradas. Se fue levantando lentamente, acercándose a él--¿Sucedió algo?—preguntó ya estando a su lado.

-No—fue todo lo que dijo--¿Cómo están?. ¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntaba mirándole.

-Sí, no pasó nada—decía sonriendo—Kaoria está muy bien—añadía mirando como la pequeña estiraba sus bracitos hacia su padre, pidiendo ser cargada. Petición aceptada en cuestión de segundos. La chica sonrió enternecida, mirando la escena.

-¡Upa, Upa!—exclamaba la bebé, cuando estuvo en el hombro de su padre, con la vista hacia fuera. Los oídos de ambos hanyous de movieron, obligándoles a voltear. El chico maldijo internamente, observando como del cielo, un nuevo Mononoke descendía, ésta vez, siendo montado por humanos.

-¿Pero que…?—fue todo lo que pudo decir Sora, poniéndose tras InuYasha, e inconcientemente, sujetándole del brazo. Ella nunca imaginaría lo que ese simple acto significaría para aquellos seres. InuYasha le miró de reojo, sabía que ella había tenido los mismos problemas de él respecto al rechazo y el odio. Ella casi muere en una ocasión, pero fue salvaba por un Inu youkai y llevada al castillo, donde ha pasado los últimos años. Tragó un poco de saliva, al ver descender a sus amigos. La miko fue la primera en acercarse, sin quitar la mirada de ese trío.

InuYasha con Kaori en los brazos y esa ¿hanyou? Se sorprendió de momento, pero cuando vio su brazo, sujetado al del chico, nuevamente la ira le recorrió. ¿Con qué no eran pareja? Pues lo que frente a sus ojos se veía, era el perfecto ejemplo de no una pareja, sino de una familia. Gruñó inconcientemente.

-Kagome-samma…--murmuró Mioga, lleno de temor. De todos los males, les había caído el peor. Sora escuchó, y miró con más duda a la humana, quien le regresó la mirada, pero llena de ira.

-¿Con qué tú eres Sora, cierto?—preguntó bastante enojada mirando al hanyou.

-Y tú, has de ser Kagome—respondió saliendo de atrás del chico. ¿Dónde quedó su miedo? Sabe Kami, pero cuando esa humana miró al chico, sintió su instinto responder a sus actos. Sabía que por las leyes youkais no eran una pareja hecha y derecha, pero… para ella, él era su compañero y nadie se lo iba a quitar. Menos una insignificante humana.

-Por lo que veo te han hablado de mí—decía encarándola.

-No, sólo he escuchado mencionarte un par de veces—respondía ya casi frente a ella, clavando sus ojos azules en los chocolates de ella. La miko sonrió.

Una gota de sudor recorrió la cien del Inu hanyou. La tensión estaba volviendo el ambiente demasiado pesado para su gusto. Miró a ambas chicas, que casi lanzaban chispas por sus ojos. Jamás pensó, que Sora fuera a responder. Y menos que Kagome se lanzara prácticamente sobre ella. Escuchó las risitas de su hija y cómo aplaudía. Al parecer, ella era la única feliz y ausente de lo que allí sucedía.

Por que en ese mismo momento, prácticamente estaba parado a la mitad de un infierno. Y él, era el causante de las llamas que ahí se creaban…

-

-

-

-

-

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Ahí está. ¿Les gustó? A mí sí. Pero tendré que pensar cómo le seguiré. ¿Quieren una pelea entre esas dos?. ¿O que lo dejen por la paz y hablen como personas civilizadas? O-O xD bueno, ahora, pasaré a los agradecimientos. **

**-**

**Shaiya….kagomekaoru….erini**

**kisa-Chan-sohma….rafael perez**

**-**

**¡Gracias!**

**-**

**Atte: TanInu**

**((((REVIEWS)))))**


	10. Tregua Momentánea

**¡Perdón! Me retrasé terriblemente. Pero he estado súper ocupada. Ya volvía a clases, las tareas me agobian todos los días. Apenas fue mi cumpleaños (04/Feb.) Y me di mi puente obligatorio y por lo tanto me retrasé más. Espero que les guste la continuación, prometo no retrasarme tanto otra vez. No tengo mucho más, por que como ya dije, las tareas me están devorando. Nos veremos abajo, con los agradecimientos.**

* * *

**-**

**SER PADRE**

**-**

**-...- (Lo que los personajes dicen)**

**-"..."- (Lo que los personajes piensan)**

**()-()-()-()-() (Cambio de escena)**

**(...) (Lo que la autora dice)**

_**blah blah blah (Los Flash Back o alguna canción, poema algo que pueda poner en un futuro)**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, sino a la autora del anime y manga, Rumiko Takahashi. El único personaje que me pertenece es la pequeña Kaori y posibles youkais que aparezcan en futuros capítulos.**

-

-

**Cáp. 10: Tregua Momentánea**

Una corriente de aire caliente meció el cabello de todos los presentes. Dos miradas se encontraban clavadas la una en la otra, con un mismo sentimiento reflejado. Ira. El azul contra el café. Ambas con los puños apretados; pareciera como si sólo esperaban un simple movimiento para lanzarse la una contra la otra. Tras la hanyou se encontraba el joven, observaba aturdido y asustado la situación. Miraba a la miko y a la hanyou hembra. Una y otra vez, mientras que en sus brazos la pequeña bebé aplaudía muy feliz, totalmente ausente a lo que frente a ellos ocurría. El peliblanco tragó un poco se saliva y cuando estaba dispuesto a dar un paso, su "compañera" intervino, deteniéndolo.

-No interfieras—gruñó, sin despegar la mirada de su contrincante—Yo me encargo de ella.

-Je¿tú? Lo dudo mucho—bramó la castaña—Pero de todas maneras, no interfieras InuYasha, sino quieres terminar con la cara contra el piso—amenazó.

El chico frunció el ceño. ¿Y esas mujeres quienes se creían para estar dándoles órdenes? Miró al Mononoke oscuro y con un movimiento con la cabeza, éste se acercó y tomo en sus fauces a la bebé, manteniéndola suspendida sólo por sus ropas. Regresó su dorada mirada a las mujeres. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para intentar calmarlas, una voz femenina sonó tras sus espaldas. Si las cosas estaban mal, acaban de empeorar.

-InuYasha—decía la fantasmagórica voz. Todos se distrajeron del encuentro, inclusive el par de muchachas. Voltearon buscando la voz y con lo que se encontraron, fue con algo que simplemente no esperaban.

-Oh Kami…--murmuró Sango abriendo sus ojos.

-La voz viene de… ¿Kaori-chan?—preguntó el monje anonadado.

-Esto es simplemente ridículo—seguía la voz, con reproche—Sólo véanse, peleando por una cosa sin sentido.

Ante eso, ambas se enfurecieron. ¿¡Sin sentido!? El híbrido tenía un gran sentido para ellas, demasiado. El chico frunció el ceño, algo molesto por el comentario.

-Miren, ustedes dos—decía clavando sus ojos en ellas. Se veía raro, obviamente, que estuvieran recibiendo una reprimenda de una bebé de menos de un año, pero su presencia tenía algo que les provocaba temor—Esto es absurdo, estar peleando por algo que ambas les pudo haber salvado la vida—regañaba—A ustedes—decía mirando a los humanos—Él lo decidió, por qué vio su muerte—Bufó—Y a ti, no te conviene enfrentarte a un miko—regañó mirando a la hanyou.

-Este…yo…--fue todo lo que pudo decir Sora—Gomen…--se disculpó agachando la cabeza, y haciendo que sus orejas se pegaran un poco a su cráneo.

-Otra cosa que he de pedirles—decía aquella mujer—Deben de dejar todo su ahora adquirido rencor, si de verdad quieren vivir—añadía poniendo un semblante serio. Y luego, el resplandor desapareció, dejando a una bebé que parpadeaba confundida y balbuceada cosas in entendibles.

-Creo que ha quedado más que claro—murmuró el anciano herrero, mirando al grupo—Una treguar¿no les parece?—preguntó tranquilamente. Todos se miraron, sobretodo las dos jóvenes que antes se enfrentaban.

-¿Tregua?—repitió InuYasha esperanzado de que hubiera una salvación a una pelea entre esas dos. Sus amigos se miraron no muy conformes, pero asintieron y la miko murmuró sin quitar la mirada de la hanyou.

-Tregua.

**()-()-()-()-()**

-¡Rin!—gritaba alguien buscando desesperadamente a su pequeña niña. ¿Y si no pudieron escapar a tiempo? Miles de ideas cruzaban por la cabeza del tai-youkai. Miró el castillo lleno de cadáveres, antes de elevarse, tomando dirección hacia la cueva donde la hembra de su hermano debía de estar refugiada, junto con la cría.

**()-()-()-()-()**

-Bien, ahora que está todo arreglado¿por qué no me explican con coherencia qué es lo que en verdad sucede?—preguntaba el viejo herrero--¿Por qué llegaron todos aquí?—seguía interrogando—InuYasha, explícate—exigió.

-Atacaron el castillo, Totosai—decía el hanyou acercándose un poco, pero mirando de reojo a las dos mujeres que lentamente bajaban la guardia—Debíamos de buscar un lugar seguro y alejado.

-¿Y si vienen?—preguntaba ahora asustado--¿Por qué atacaron, para empezar?—consultaba rascándose la cabeza.

-En sí, el viejo ese no nos dijo la realidad, pero imagino que es por Kaori-chan—decía sentándose junto al Mononoke, que ya acomodaba entre sus colas a la pequeña bebé.

-Entiendo—murmuró el anciano, cruzándose de brazos. Miró hacia fuera, observando como la dizque compañera del chico se acercaba para sentarse junto a él y cómo la miko de cabellos azabaches le seguía con la mirada, frunciendo cada vez más el ceño. Suspiró sonoramente. Debía de aplacar un poco la cosa o sería su adorada cueva la que pagara los daños—Kagome, muchachos¿por qué no pasan?—preguntaba sonriendo, algo falsamente—La cueva es lo suficientemente grande, además que ya han acordado una tregua—añadía sonriendo.

Ellos simplemente asintieron y entraron. Aún seguían con sus semblantes desconfiados. Se sentaron justo en frente del pequeño y recién formado grupo o, según Kagome, familia. Se produjo otro incómodo silencio, sólo se miraban los unos a los otros. Ambos ancianos intercambiaron miradas, mientras maldecían internamente. Muchachos estúpidos y desconfiados…

-InuYasha¿qué has hecho los últimos meses?—preguntaba el anciano, a lo que el chico agradeció con la mirada, no le agradaba el maldito silencio ni mucho menos el intercambio de miradas.

-Khe, en el castillo, claro está—respondió tranquilamente.

-Por lo que veo, estás usando una de los trajes de tu padre—añadía mirándolo un poco.

-Eso creo, estaba en la habitación—respondió mirándose un poco. De hecho, ni siquiera se preguntó de quién sería, sólo sabía que estaba allí y que era para él.

-Sí, ese traje lo uso cuando conoció a su madre, InuYasha-samma—decía la pequeña pulga, sentado sobre el hombro del herrero, con los ojos cerrados, meditando. Escuchó como el chico inhalaba un poco de aire, posiblemente algo sorprendido. Abrió los ojos, para mirarle—Ha de imaginar cuántos años tendrá, pero por lo que veo, se ha mantenido en perfecto estado—añadía sonriendo—Y le queda bastante bien, he de admitir.

Los humanos se habían mantenidos callados, sólo escuchando lo que el anciano tenía que decir. Ciertamente, ellos tenían infinidad de preguntas que hacer, pero con lo de esa hanyou, todas se habían esfumado. Kagome observó largamente al peliblanco. Tantos cambios le aturdían, y la mayoría no le gustaban. Sobretodo extraña y casi obligada unión entre ambos hanyous. Si Kaori necesitaba una madre¿¡Por qué demonios no se lo preguntó a ella!? Kami, qué muchacho tan más estúpido. Frunció el ceño, inflando un poco las mejillas.

_InuYasha no baka…_

-Ya se había tardado—murmuró de repente el hanyou, mientras miraba hacia la entrada. Igualmente la joven de ojos azules miraba, moviendo levemente sus oscuras orejas. Un remolino se formó afuera, antes de que la figura del tai-youkai fuera apareciendo. Tenía parte de sus ropas rasgadas y sucias, y una que otra pequeña rajadura por la que brotaba sangre. Pero de ahí en fuera, nada. Estaba intacto. Sus penetrantes y calculadores ojos dorados rondaron la cueva, mientras se acercaba con paso decidido. En un rincón pudo divisar al dragón, su acompañante y la niño. Algo dentro de él se relajó.

-¡Sesshoumaru-samma!—exclamó la pequeña poniéndose de pie de un brinco y corriendo hacia él con su radiante sonrisa infantil.

Él no se inmutó, sólo se limitó a verle correr a su alrededor y observar como su seguidor se abrazaba a su pierna, llorando como si acabara de verlo resucitar de entre los muertos. Bufó lleno de frustración, mientras que con un brusco y rápido movimiento, agitaba su pierna, mandando a volar al sapo hasta darse contra una de las paredes.

-Me alegra que llegaras—decía InuYasha observando a su hermano—Creí que te habían matado.

-Hmp, tú como siempre, saliste huyendo de la batalla—respondió en su defensa, sin mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento.

-Tuve que ir por alguien—dijo echándoles un vistazo al par de niños que estaban junto a él. Los niños sonrieron agradecidos—Además, no podía dejar solas a Sora y a Kaori, ni tampoco a la niña humana—decía intentando parecer tranquilo. El inu-youkai simplemente le miró, antes de observar con más detenimiento a cada uno de los presentes.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?—preguntó de repente, poniéndose aún más serio.

-Me siguieron y hemos aclarado una tregua—respondió el chico con tranquilidad.

-Al parecer, se tomaron muy bien la noticia¿no?—preguntó acercándose a su medio hermano, quién le miró de mala manera, apretando con fuerza sus puños.

-Cállate—ladró furioso--¿Qué pasó?—preguntó intentando cambiar de tema--¿Ganaron?—añadió.

-Tú qué crees—fue todo lo que dijo, clavando su mirada en la pequeña cría—Su energía se ha incrementado—murmuró bastante bajo, tanto que sólo los youkais o hanyou le pudieron escuchar.

-Sí—murmuró en el mismo tono—Y me preocupa, sus poderes podría atraer un nuevo ejército—añadía observándola. Sora, por el contrario, sólo les miraba ambos, escuchaba la conversación y de reojo vigilaba a la miko, que no le había quitado los ojos de encima.

-Lo mejor será volver al castillo.

-¿Crees que soporte otro ataque?—preguntó el chico no muy tranquilo.

-Lo dudo—respondió sinceramente.

-¿Qué tanto cuchichean esos dos?—preguntaba Sango acercándose un poco al monje. No escuchaba muy bien, pero podía ver el leve movimiento de sus labios. El monje les miró levemente, pero tampoco podía distinguir qué murmuraban.

-No lo sé, pero al parecer, es de algo que no quieren que nosotros sepamos—respondió metódicamente.

-InuYasha-niichan¿vamos a regresar?—preguntaron de repente ambos niños, sorprendiendo a todos. Los humanos miraron a los pequeños y luego a los hermanos, que les fulminaban con la mirada. Sora también les miró y negó con la cabeza, rogando a Kami que se callaran.

-No aún—respondió.

-Oh….—se quejaron—Pero si hace un momento…--intentaron decir.

-Sora…--pidió InuYasha mirando a su compañera.

-¿Por qué no salen a jugar con los mononokes, eh?—pidió tomando a la bebé en brazos e indicándole al animal que saliera. Los niños asintieron felices, pero se detuvieron en la entrada—Rin y tú, zorrito¿no quieren venir?—pedían sonriendo.

-¿¡A quién le llaman zorrito!?—chilló Shippou molesto.

-A ti, baka—respondieron sonriendo, viendo como Rin ya estaba a su lado--¿Vienes o no?—preguntaron nuevamente.

-Voy, pero les demostraré que no soy ningún zorrito—retaba corriendo tras el par de Inus que ya se habían adelantado, seguidos de la niña humana. Los mayores le siguieron con la mirada, hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente de la cueva. Nuevamente, se formó el silencio. La joven miko miró a todos detenidamente, apretando sus puños cada vez más. No era estúpida, planeaban regresar al castillo, pero posiblemente sin ellos.

-Entonces¿qué haremos?—preguntó seriamente—No creo que sea buena idea quedarnos en la cueva—añadía—Y ustedes tenían planeado volver al dichoso castillo¿no?—preguntaba levantando una ceja, sarcásticamente--¿Y ahí qué harán?-

-No es de tu in convencía humana—contestó el youkai sin mirarla—Ustedes ni siquiera debieron de involucrarse en esto—decía mirando a su medio hermano, quien prácticamente pensaba lo mismo.

-Pero ya estamos dentro, así que necesitamos saber lo que planean hacer—decía el monje, tomando confianza y un poco de valor. Los tres Inus se miraron desconfiados. El regresar al castillo era la mejor opción, pero había algo que podría poner en peligro la vida de los entrometidos. InuYasha tomó aire, preparándose para encararlos.

-Lo mejor es volver al castillo—decía con la mirada gacha—Pero hay un inconveniente—explicaba mirándoles—Ustedes no podrán entrar con tanta facilidad—decía frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y eso por qué?—preguntó Sango molesta.

-Eres exterminadora, has conocer los intintos de los demonios después de una batalla—decía Sora, quien al fin se había armado de valor para hablar—Son humanos—decía—Dos hembras, un macho y un crío de otra especie—añadía—Ahora estarán mucho más territoriales, agresivos y sus instintos estarán al máximo—finalizaba mirándolos a todos—Si fuera ustedes, no me arriesgaría.

-Nos hemos arriesgado más—respondió tajantemente Kagome, retándola.

-InuYasha-samma—decía la pequeña pulga, saltando al hombro de su amo—Cree que si explica que vienen con ustedes¿les dejarán pasar?—preguntaba buscando alguna solución.

-Les dejarán pasar, pero no podemos protegerlos todo el tiempo—respondía analizando la situación.

-Sabemos cuidarnos, tú lo sabes InuYasha—añadía le monje, molesto por la manera en que los menospreciaban.

-Sí, lo sé—respondió—Pero nunca han luchado contra guerreros de nuestro clan, con hambre, deseos y cegados por la ira—decía clavando sus orbes en todos—Es peligroso—murmuró bajando la mirada—Debemos de buscar otra solución.

-No—respondió Kagome mirándole—Iremos al castillo, nos las apañaremos para sobrevivir, aunque dudo que sea mucho reto—decía en un bufido—Además de que, cómo tú dices, hubo un combate hace poco, estarán bajos de armas¿o me equivoco?—preguntaba.

-Armas de filo, dirás—dijo Sesshoumaru—Aún tenemos las armas con las que nacemos y crecemos, y con esas son suficientes como para descuartizar a un humano, por más hábil que sea—gruñó.

-¿Entonces?—preguntó Sora, mirando a InuYasha.

-¿Están seguros de querer arriesgarse?—cuestionó el hanyou, mirando a sus amigos.

-Sí—respondieron los tres, con seriedad. El chico de cabellos platinados inhaló un poco de aire, mirando hacia fuera. SI antes pensaba que las cosas estaban extrañas, ahora todo le parecía una locura. Llevar humanos a un refugio de hambrientos perros¡Debía de estar demente! Cerró los ojos, antes de responder.

-Está bien, saldremos mañana al amanecer—dijo simplemente, observando de reojo como su hermano mayor gruñía, más no se quejaba y sintió como la hanyou asentía cerca de su hombro. Ahora, todo estaba en manos del destino…

-

-

-

-

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**¡Tan tan! Ahí lo tienen. Espero que les haya parecido…agradable. Me despido momentáneamente, nos veremos pronto.**

**-**

**Dapass…Rosa…Rous…Mizune-chan**

**ErickSmoke91…Jocelyn…kagomekaoru**

**PaauLaa :D…Cattu-shan…Rei-iak-masafield**

**Rafael perez…sirena-chan**

**-**

**¡Gracias!**

**-**

**Atte: TanInu**

**-**

**(((((REVIEWS))))**


	11. Corazón

* * *

-

**¡Gracias a todos por su infinita paciencia! Perdón por el retraso, pero recién terminé el primer año de preparatoria y los exámenes me estaban tragando viva. Aquí les dejo la continuación, que no es la gran cosa, pero es todo lo que le pude sacar a mi ya exprimido cerebro. **

* * *

**-**

**SER PADRE**

**-**

**-...- (Lo que los personajes dicen)**

**-"..."- (Lo que los personajes piensan)**

**()-()-()-()-() (Cambio de escena)**

**(...) (Lo que la autora dice)**

_**blah blah blah (Los Flash Back o alguna canción, poema algo que pueda poner en un futuro)**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, sino a la autora del anime y manga, Rumiko Takahashi. El único personaje que me pertenece es la pequeña Kaori y posibles youkais que aparezcan en futuros capítulos.**

-

-

**Cáp. 11: Corazón**

Lentamente estaba cayendo la tarde sobre la cueva volcánica donde todos se encontraban. La joven hanyou se encargaba de vigilar a los niños que jugaban afuera, con la bebé en brazos que hacía esfuerzos para zafarse e irse a jugar con los demás. Era demasiado obvio que gracias a la sangre youkai que corría por sus venas, se había desarrollado con mayor velocidad. Apenas tenía poco más de diez meses humanos, pero para su forma de actuar, era como si tuviera poco más de un año. Los rugidos de los mononokes la alertaron, haciéndole ponerse en pie y ceñir a la bebé contra sí misma; el hanyou descendió de un salto, parándose frente a ella con un conejo en su mano, tras él, el imponente animal con otros dos conejos en el hocico. Le sonrió a la chica brevemente antes de entrar, seguido del animal.

-Ya tenemos qué comer—dijo mirando a todos con un poco de alegría, aunque el sentimiento no fue muy bien recibido, pues las miradas de odio aún se mantenían reflejadas en sus pupilas.

-Perfecto amo—dijo Mioga saltando hacia él—Sora-san, ¿me ayudaría?—pidió mirando a la hanyou quien al instante asintió, dejándole a la pareja de mononokes el cuidado de la pequeña. Desde el otro lado de la cueva, Sango veía como Kirara mantenía cobijada a la bebé entre sus colas, mientras que el otro animal negro, se encontraba echado a su lado, observando a la bebé.

-Etto, Kagome-samma, ¿podría ayudar también?—murmuró mientras se acercaba. De una u otra manera esas dos debían de llevarse bien. La miko miró a la diminuta pulga durantes unos segundos, sin mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento, más se levantó y fue junto a la híbrida—Me estoy atando la soga al cuello…--gimió temeroso mientras volvía al lado de su amo.

-¿Crees que funcione?—preguntó en voz bajo, sólo para que el anciano lo escuchara.

-Espero, por que lo mejor es que ella se entiendan, por que el quererse está demasiado difícil—explicó sentándose.

-Sí, sería mucho pedir—agregó InuYasha cerrando los ojos.

-Apa, apa—gimoteaba la bebé intentando salir de la cuna que la gata había formado con sus colas—Apa—repitió estirando sus brazos hacia el chico peliblanco.

-¿Eh?—preguntaron todos al unísono, girándose hacia ella.

-Apa—gruñó haciendo un puchero. EL chico se levantó y caminó hacia ella, tomándola en brazos y meciéndola--¡Apa!—exclamó aplaudiendo.

-¿Qué pasa?—preguntaba mirándola tiernamente a lo que ella simplemente siguió con su risa a lo que él también sonrió y comenzó a elevarla sobre su cabeza y moverla hacia delante y atrás, teniendo cuidado de jamás soltarla ni que golpeara contra el techo. Las risas infantiles de la pequeña resonaron, arrancándole a más de uno sonrisa de ternura.

-_Nunca pensé ver a InuYasha así…--_pensaba la miko, quien ya los veía fijamente, totalmente enternecida.

-¿Qué opinas?—preguntó Sesshoumaru mirando a su hermano—Yo aún no estoy nada convencido de que ellos vengan--.

-Yo tampoco, pero ya hemos decidido que hacer—explicó sentándose a su lado, con la bebé en sus brazos—Esperemos que los Inu youkais los reciban bien--.

-Si no los descuartizan les irá bien—bufó mirando como el inocente cachorro de su hermano clavaba sus ojos en los de él y sonreía--¿Qué?—ladró encarándola a lo que la bebé hizo un puchero antes de comenzara a llorar, asustando a más de uno de los presentes.

-Sesshoumaru—gruñó el hanyou mirando a su medio hermano. Meció rápidamente a la bebé para que se calmara—Tienes poco tacto con los niños—le regañó irónicamente.

-Je, mira quién lo dice—se burló un pequeño zorro que ya entraba ala cueva, seguido de los dos hanyous y Rin. Y como contestación, una mirada se severidad por parte del peliblanco.

-Ya está la cena—dijo Sora intentando apaciguar el ambiente mientras miraba como casi todos se fulminaban con la mirada entre ellos.

* * *

Hacía más o menos tres horas que el sol había salido y ya estaban en camino al castillo de ambos Inus. Sobre el lomo de la Mononoke hembra, la miko, la exterminadora y el monje, quienes seguía muy fijamente con la mirada a los hermanos que guiaban la caravana. A su lado estaban los otros dos felinos, uno cargando a la "compañera" del hanyou y el otro a los tres niños. Entraron con velocidad al bosque que aún mostrada las marcas de la reciente batalla. La bruma, aún permanecía en el ambiente obstaculizando un poco la visión, aunque al parecer ese no era problema para ambos youkais. Y como iban avanzando, el imponente castillo les hizo frente, deteniéndolos de golpe.

-Increíble—murmuró el monje observando la construcción, que a pesar de estar media destruida, aún mantenía todo su encanto.

-Cuidado, nos están vigilando—murmuró Sesshoumaru a su hermano, mientras que con cautela observaba en qué lugares se ocultaban los Inu Youkai. En cuanto ambos se posicionaron en las puertas, estas se abrieron, mostrando un medio reparado jardín interior. Entraron inseguros, tras ambos jóvenes que a todos los inquilinos saludaban con la mirada. Se escuchó una pequeña exclamación y un anciano salió corriendo a su encuentro.

-¡Sesshoumaru-samma, InuYasha-samma!—gritó mirándolos a todos—Qué alegría de tenerlos de vuelta.

-Gracias Rei—dijo el hanyou sonriéndole brevemente al viejo--¿Cómo está todo?—cuestionó analizando el lugar.

-Daños menores, aunque las pérdidas en vidas son dolorosas—explicaba con tristeza--¡Oh, Sora-samma!—exclamó mirando a la joven mujer—Qué alegría verla a usted también—añadía acercándose—Y a Kaori-samma—dijo rápidamente mirando a la bebé. La chica le agradeció al instante.--¿Se quedarán?—preguntó girándose hacia los hijos del general fallecido.

-Sí—respondió Sesshoumaru.

-Excelente, iré preparando sus habitaciones—decía sonriente, más esa sonrisa se borró al ver a los humanos--¿y ellos son…?--cuestionaba desconfiadamente.

-Amigos—eso fue todo lo que dijo InuYasha, amenazando al anciano con la mirada—Se quedarán con nosotros.

-¡Pero amo!—se excusó—Usted sabe que no hay problema, pero dadas las circunstancias no creo que sea lo más apropiado.

-Lo mismo pienso—dijo para sí mismo—Lo siento Rei, pero ellos se quedan—añadió firmemente a lo que el anciano hizo una reverencia, resignado—Prepara una habitación para ellos también.

-Enseguida—respondió antes de salir de allí.

-¿Una?—preguntó Sango mirando al hanyou. No le agradaba para nada la idea de estar encerrada en una habitación junto al monje.

-Será más seguro si se mantienen juntos--.

-Oh--.

* * *

-No puedo creerlo—murmuraba Sango observando la habitación, que por orden de InuYasha, se encontraba al lado de la suya. Se acercó a la ventana y corrió un poco la cortina, dejando ver el jardín aún destruido.

-Desconocía completamente la existencia de este palacio—decía Miroku sentado en la cama—Ni siquiera InuYasha lo había mencionado.

-Tal vez era un secreto—dijo Shippou con inocencia mientras observaba a Kagome sacar algo de ropa.

-O tal vez ya nos tiene tan poca confianza que no nos pudo contar esto—gruñó la miko mientras sacaba el bote de leche en polvo que tomó Kaori durante un tiempo--¿Qué hago con esto?—se preguntó a sí misma. Miró a sus amigos y se puso de pie—En un momento regreso—dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y salía. Nadie dijo nada, pues bien sabían a qué lugar se dirigía.

….

Abrió la puerta en silencio, esperando no llamar la atención si es que alguien se encontraba dentro. Se asomó un poco y vio con alegría que la habitación se hallaba vacía. Entró con el bote de leche en la mato y la dejó al lado del futón. Ahí era dormía InuYasha y Sora. Con tan sólo pensarlo, su corazón dolía en demasía. Apretó los puños e hizo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar, más no lo consiguió. Le partía el verlo junto a ella; que haya hecho eso. Sintió las lágrimas correr pos sus mejillas hasta caer por su barbilla y finalizar en el suelo. Estaba tan ausente de todo, que no se dio cuenta de la figura que por detrás se acercaba.

-¿Kagome?—preguntó él, deteniéndose a un metro de ella, temiendo que actuara de mala manera. Ella se giró, mostrando su destrozado semblante, cosa que afectó aún más al hanyou--¿Estás bien?—preguntó con tristeza.

-Sí, en un momento me voy—respondió caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta.

-Espera, quiero hablar contigo—exclamó él, sujetándola del brazo, rogando por que ella no lo rechazara nuevamente.

-No creo que haya nada de qué hablar, InuYasha—escupió ella.

-Por favor—rogó jalándola lentamente hacia él—Necesito explicarte.

-¿Para qué? Todo está muy claro—decía sin querer mirarlo.

-No, no lo está—contradijo él—Mírame--.

Ella se giró y clavó sus fríos ojos cafés en los dorados de él--¿Qué?—bufó harta.

-No me trates así—pedía con dolor de tanta indiferencia de su parte.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te trate?—gruñó ella--¿Quieres que te abrace, te diga cuanto te quiero y todo sea como antes a pesar de que nos dejaste?--.

-Kagome—murmuró dolido—Te juro que no quería, pero era necesario, yo…--se calló y tembló involuntariamente—No quería perderte—dijo en un tono tan bajo que la joven apenas y pudo escucharle.

-Lo hubieras pensado antes de largarte--.

-¡Maldita sea, Kagome, entiende!—gritó ya hastiado de que no entendiera sus razones--¡Te vi morir, no pude hacer nada mientras te ibas entre mis brazos!—explicaba tomándola por los hombros y obligándola a verle--¡Crees que sería capaz de verlo, vivirlo, sentirlo nuevamente!—preguntaba completamente aterrado de esos recuerdos—No tenía otra opción…

Ella lo miró intentando procesar toda la información.

-Tú sabes que no te hubiera abandonado sin darte una explicación pero, el tiempo no estaba de mi parte Kagome--.

-Pudimos haber…

-¡No, no pudimos!—gritó imaginado lo que ib a decir--¡Todos estaban muertos, se llevarían a Kaori y yo…!—no pudo seguir—Por favor, entiéndeme…

-No sé si pueda creerte, InuYasha—decía confundida.

-Entiendo—murmuró el chico soltándola—Pero a pesar de todo esto, quisieras que sepas una cosa…

Ella detuvo su camino hacia la salida sólo para escuchar lo que él tenía que decir.

-Si me hubieran dado a escoger, ten por seguro que tú habrías sido la madre de Kaori, Kagome—dijo sonriendo. La miko tragó saliva y salió con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro. Tal vez eso era lo más cercano, de momento, a una declaración.

* * *

-¿Sucede algo, Rei-samma?—preguntaba uno de los guardias, mirando como el anciano estaba ausente mirando por la ventana.

-Esos humanos causan demasiados problemas—murmuraba apenas viendo al individuo—Muchos de los youkais están tentados a devorarlos—añadía girándose para ver al demonio—Y no sé si sea capaz de controlarlos.

-Pero son compañeros del amo InuYasha--.

-Lo sé, pero no estoy seguro de que se encuentren a salvo, sobretodo el par de hembras—frunció el ceño al mencionarlas.

-¿A qué se refiere, señor?--.

-La época de copula está demasiado cerca, ¿sabes?—respondió con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos dorados.

-

-

**-**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**JAJAJAJAJA (risa desquiciada) ¿Saben lo que se aproxima, cierto? La última frase de la conversación lo ha dejado más que claro. Perdón por no poder dejar los agradecimientos, pero tengo el tiempo encima. Por cierto xD ¡Feliz día del padre! (¡denle un zape, por babosa e irresponsable!) **

**atte: TanInu**

**(((((REVIEWS)))))**


End file.
